Cápsula del tiempo
by lucky-one456
Summary: Acompaña a Lori y Lincoln en narrar su peculiar vida como pareja y con una gran familia como alguna vez sus padres tenían en el pasado. Loudcest, exclusivo de Fanfiction y Wattpad, personajes de Nickelodeon, algunos del Fandom y uno del autor.
1. Grabación 1

— Linky, ¿Tienes la cámara encendida? —preguntó a Lincoln que tomó la cámara para empezar a grabar.

— Sí, me olvidé de quitarle esta tapa —dijo mientras le quitaba la lente negra que cubre la cámara.

— Bueno es el año... en realidad lo que importa es que es el año de Lori y sus hijos... es veinticuatro de diciembre —dijo con mucha alegría.

— Te olvidaste de mí amorcito —le dijo Lincoln que estaba tras la cámara.

— Tienes razón amor, la Navidad de Lori, su esposo y su familia —dijo sonríendo muy feliz—. Ahora nos toca mostrarles a mi familia en esta Navidad.

Ambos bajaron del ático y fueron a las habitaciones de sus hijas e hijo.

Se dirigieron a la primera habitación, la que alguna vez fue suya y de su hermana Leni.

Se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio colocándose su suéter con ayuda de su hermana de cabello castaño y largo.

— Loan, Lyra, saluden a mami y a papi —dijo su madre mientras saludaba a sus hijas y le decía a Lincoln que enfoque a ellas.

— H-Hola m-mamá y pa-pá —dijo con su notoria actitud de nervios y desconfianza consigo misma.

— Mamá, papá, ya no somos niñas —dijo con algo de enojo Lyra a sus padres.

— Hija, todavía recuerdo cuando tocaste el violín de pequeña y Loan te apoyaba para que no desistas —dijo haciendo un gesto de ternura.

— Pero eso ya pasó, ahora tengo mi banda de rock con la cual tocaré después de Navidad y Loan me acompañará —dijo eso con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! —dijo eso sorprendida Loan al escuchar a Lyra.

— Esa es la actitud Loan, tengan sus suéteres para la foto, vamos a ver a sus demás hermanos, nos vemos abajo —dijo eso mientras se iba con la cámara a la siguiente habitación.

— Y ellas son mis dos primeras hijas de diecisiete y dieciséis años, son muy unidas aunque no lo parezca —le hablaba a la cámara la rubia madre.

Lori tomó del brazo a Lincoln y se dirigió al siguiente cuarto, donde se encontraban tres de sus hijas.

— Liena, Liby y Lupa saluden a papi y mami —dijo Lori al verlas juntas conversando.

— Hola mamá, hola papá —dijo la chica de vestido verde y chaqueta jean con su mirada tierna.

— Mamá, papá, suficiente tenemos con las cámaras de tía Luan y tía Lisa, pero da igual, hola —dijo la chica de frenos sonriente a la cámara.

— Lupa... ¿No dirás nada? —dijo Lori tratando de que su hija hable.

— Ah... Hola... —dijo con su mirada seria y sin querer expresar otra cosa.

— Vamos nena, saluda a papi y a mami —le dijo Lincoln a su hija que era albina como él.

— Piérdete papá —lo dijo con seriedad.

— En fin, esas son mis hijas de quince, catorce y diez años... ¿De qué hablan niñas? —preguntó su madre con curiosidad.

— Pues que si es mejor sembrar más flores en el jardín o comprar de utilerías —dijo Liena muy sonriente—. Yo desearía que sean sembradas pues dentro de unos días iré a visitar a los niños sordos y mudos, les agrada que les lleve eso y que aprenda su idioma de señas.

— Yo creo que debería ser de utilería para hacer bromas y que rían —dijo la pelinaranja con frenos.

— Yo solo las escucho porque es mi habitación también —dijo con un rostro de pocos amigos.

— Y ellas son mis hijas con un gran corazón... aunque una no lo aparente, ¿No es así pequeña abejita? —dijo eso mientras abrazaba a su hija albina y tomaba su rostro para dibujar una sonrisa.

— Mamá... me avergüenzas frente a la cámara —dijo muy sonrojada.

— Ahora nos toca la habitación... —dijo eso pero un ruido lo interrumpió.

Se escuchaba las pisadas rápidas de sus demás hijas e hijo yendo al primer nivel.

Lori bajó primero mientras Lincoln enfocaba la cámara en ella.

Al bajar vio a Lemy tratando de escapar de Leia y a Lacy con Lizy evitando que Leia lo mate.

— ¡¿Qué sucede acá?! —dijo algo molesta Lori.

— ¡Ese tonto arruinó mi vestido! —dijo enojada y tratando de salirse del agarre de su gemela y Lacy.

— Fue casualidad mamá, solo entré a su habitación para preguntarle algo a Lizy, sin darme cuenta me resbalé con uno de sus fijadores de cabello y caí sobre su vestido con mis manos aún de pintura por pintar una parte de mi habitación —lo decía muy rápido por el susto.

— Leia... cálmate, por favor —le decía Lizy a su hermana mientras evitaba que hiciera añicos a Lemy.

— Parecr que tiene.. más fuerza que... yo —dijo Lacy al ser dificultoso tomar a Leia de un brazo.

En ese instante toman la palabra sus demás hijas de Lincoln y Lori.

— Deberían calmarse chicos —dijo una chica de cabello castaño.

— No deben pelear en Navidad hermanitos —dijo con una bella sonrisa una pequeña rubia de cabello corto.

— ¡Liz y Lila! Tomen sus suéteres —dijo Lincoln dándoles esas prendas sin soltar la cámara.

— Ese es mi hijo Lemy de trece años, mi hija Lacy de doce, Leia y Lizy de nueve años, Liz de siete y Lila de tres años —

En ese instante bajan Loan, Lyra, Liena, Liby y Lupa.

— ¡Genial! ¡Todos estamos juntos! todos pónganse sus suéteres y tomemos la foto en el patio trasero —dijo alegre al ver reunidos a todos.

Lori y Lincoln junto a Loan y Lyra ya tenían los suéteres puestos.

Lemy tenía dificultad para cambiarse porque Leia no le despegaba la mirada con enojo.

Ya con la cámara encendida y puesto el temporizador en cinco segundos y con las mascotas delante de ellos.

— Será grandioso amor —le dijo Lincoln a Lori besándole en sus cabellos.

Y la cámara captó el momento en que todos sonreían para una foto peculiar donde lo que más resaltaba era Lemy siendo ahorcado por Leia.

— Y bueno... esos son mis hijos, podríamos decir que Loan es alguien insegura, con ansiedad, nervios y con baja autoestima por eventos pasados los cuales pasé por alto, pero ya no. Lyra tiene un afán perfeccionista, suele sobreponer sus metas ante la mayoría de cosas aunque suele tener un cariño especial a Loan, me recuerda a mí y a Leni cuando nos apoyabamos, también con Lemy, ella cree que él puede ser mejor guitarrista que ella, cabe decir que es la católica de la familia. Liena es una chica tierna y buena, pero si la situación lo amerita suele tener un carácter fuerte, le gusta cocinar, cultivar toda clase de plantas, aprendió el lenguaje de señas para hablar con los niños sordos y mudos del hospital que visita. Liby, ella suele sacar una sonrisa con algún chiste o broma, no suele exagerar demasiado, al menos con nosotros. Lemy suele ser un cabeza hueca a veces, pero eso no deja que siga siendo mi bebé, aunque por eso a veces sus hermanas lo quieran matar, pasa casi siempre su tiempo con Lyra y... Lacy, suele ser la chica amante del deporte pero no es muy competitiva, "Cuando se pierde se pierde, pero se mejora para el siguiente reto" suele decir eso, es muy pegada a Lemy. Lupa es la chica alejada del grupo, suele ser sarcástica y fría, sin embargo tiene un buen corazón, le cuesta aceptarlo, suele leer las cosas de su tía Lucy. Leia y Lizy, la primera se cree la reina y mejor hija, la segunda es amante de los animales y e especial de los dinosaurios, Lizy suele ser la que calma el enojo de su gemela. Liz es un misterio, es muy lista como su tía Lisa por eso está en la secundaria, pero solo dice que quiere una vida normal y por último tenemos a mi hija Lila, junto a Lizy son las niñas tiernas de mamá, es muy inocente e ignora lo malo de su entorno y esa sería una breve descripción de mis hijas —dijo Lori con una satisfacción enorme.

— Estuvo perfecta esa descripción amor —dijo Lincoln que seguía grabándola sentada frente a la cochera.

— Debo decir que desde adolescente deseé tener una familia grande, específicamente como lo tuvieron mis padres, como sabrán Lincoln y yo somos hermanos, eso es difícil para tener una familia enorme, por eso me ayudó mi hermana Lisa, debo decir que fue en mi segundo embarazo, me llevó a su laboratorio, y me hizo entrar a una máquina parecida a la de resonancia que me inyectaba unas especies de enzimas que eliminaban genes recesivos o eso era lo que entendí, estuve una semana allí pero con la compañía de Luna —dijo aquello último con dificultad.

— Eso es muy difícil en nuestro contexto, pero dejemos eso a un lado, digamos por qué hacemos esto amor —dijo Lincoln tras la cámara.

— Estamos haciendo una cápsula de tiempo para que en cien años lo abran y vean nuestra vida la gente del futuro y sepan que la vida de dos hermanos siendo pareja y con hijos no es algo fuera de otro mundo o repulsivo, solo somos unos tipos que se enamoraron con el corazón y no dejaron que la sociedad les haga rechazar su amor, esta es la primera grabación de varias que dejaremos en esa cápsula del tiempo que vamos a enterrar afuera de nuestra casa, bueno eso es todo amigos, se despide Lori y Lincoln quien es el amor de mi vida y él que me dio mi maravillosa familia, nos vemos en otra grabación para seguir contando el día a día en mi hogar, Lori fuera —dijo eso mientras Lincoln presionaba el botón de detener grabación...


	2. Grabación 2 y una extra

— Muy bien... Lupa o Lyra, ¿Quién grabará mientras le hablo a la cámara? —les dijo a sus hijas que estaban últimas en subir a la Van familiar.

— Yo lo haré mamá —dijo la castaña con alegría.

— Genial —dijo Lupa sin expresar emoción alguna.

Todos estaban subiendo en una Van que se notaba algo antigua. Era el vehículo preciado del señor Lynn Loud y lo que llevaba a los Loud de la generación anterior a todos lados.

Lemy se sentó atrás con Loan, Lizy y Liz; en el medio Liena, Lupa y Leia; detrás de los asientos del copiloto y conductor Lacy, Lila y Liby, esas eran las posiciones en las que se encontraban.

— Han pasado dos días desde Navidad, fue un lindo día el veinticuatro y el veinticinco, no me puedo quejar... quizás porque las luces del árbol casi incendian los regalos —recordó en ese instante cuando se olvidó apagar esas luces.

— Tuvimos suerte que Charles ladró al ver eso y papá lo apagó —dijo Lyra que estaba grabando a su madre.

— En fin, fue un agradable día de unión familiar, ¿No es así Lemy y Leia? —les dijo eso mientras miraba por el retrovisor a ellos.

— Prometí ser más cuidadoso —dijo con algo de miedo al notar que su hermana también iba a tomar la palabra.

— Prometí que no tomaría venganza —dijo dando un leve suspiró al final para aplacar el enojo que aún conservaba.

Lori miraba por el retrovisor a todos y notaba que todo iba normal, por ahora.

— Hoy día no nos puede acompañar Lincoln porque tiene un poco de trabajo pendiente en su oficina y terminando eso estará de vacaciones y tomará un autobús a la casa de nuestra hermana Leni que nos ha invitado para pasar Año Nuevo, el viaje es hasta Hazeltucky, aproximadamente ocho horas —dijo a la cámara mientras conducía—. Vamos chicos, esta grabación llegará al futuro donde habrá gente en patinetas voladoras que querrá saber como se sienten.

Todos se quedaron pensativos por unos segundos. Alguien tomó la palabra.

— Muy bien Lyra enfócame con la cámara, el mundo querrá saber quien será su futura reina, en primer lugar me llamo Leia Valerie Loud, soy la hija más bella y tierna de Lori, mi madre... —hablaba con una altanería única pero era interrumpida.

— Creída (cof), creída (cof) —le mandaba indirectas Lupa.

— ¿Dijiste algo pálida? —le respondió con enojo.

— Nada... prosigue —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Aparte de vivir con mis padres vivo con unos chicos que son mis sirvientes, digo mis hermanos, soy la mejor hija, gemela y nieta —lo decía mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas.

Lori estaba feliz que su pequeña rubia participara, en sí quería que todos participen, pero se notaba a Lupa desinteresada en eso junto a Lemy y Lacy.

— Mamá yo te ayudaré hasta el final en estas grabaciones —le dijo la castaña mayor.

— Gracias hija, sé que siempre podré contar contigo —miraba a la cámara con una gran sonrisa.

Lyra es la hija que apoya más a su madre dado que Loan no tiene las actitudes y Liena pensaba mucho en como resolver algunas dificultades, ella es la que está lista para poder enfrentar a los retos diarios.

En ese momento Lyra coloca la cámara en el retrovisor para grabar a todos a la vez.

— Nos queda mucho recorrido chicos, podemos hablar de cosas interesantes —quería que sus hijos no se queden callados.

— Yo, yo, ayer vi una película conocida sobre un asesino desmembraba a sus victimas, creo que le decían el Recolector —dijo la peliblanca con malicia.

— ¡Lupa! Literalmente no veas esas películas, no son aptas para tu edad —dijo Lori un poco enojada.

— Pero no tengo miedo, es solo una película —dijo en su defensa.

— Bueno, pero no veas hasta que cumplas la edad para verla —le dijo dando un suspiro al final.

Sonrió debido a que al menos estaban ayudando a dejar registro de su vida en la cámara.

— Me toca, saben, hace un mes tuve un juego... —Lacy estaba ansiosa para hablar cuando Lori para la Van de golpe.

Había un embotellamiento en todo ese camino. Salió del auto junto a Lyra y la cámara. Con el acercamiento de la cámara se dieron cuenta que demorarían más de ocho horas para llegar donde Leni.

— Mamá creo que debemos avanzar de acuerdo al tránsito de esta carretera —le dijo Lyra a su madre mientras la grababa.

— Creo... que así será —dijo eso mientras pensaba en las horas extras que pasará en el asiento del conductor.

Eso también era una excusa para que todos sus hijas e hijo hablaran a la cámara para matar el tiempo.

— ¡Oh no! Ma, tomemos la ruta del bosque —le dijo Lacy con emoción.

— Yo apoyo eso —dijo Lemy con la misma exultación.

— Por esta vez creo que apoyaré eso —dijo la peliblanca.

Loan mostró su pulgar arriba con una sonrisa nerviosa, Liena giró sus ojos, Liz estaba pensando y Liby intentaba encontrar algo gracioso para el momento.

— ¡No! Definitivamente no mamá, ese camino arruinará mi maquillaje —dijo con enojo Leia.

— No le hagas caso a Leia ma, en la película de dinosaurios que vi tomaron con el auto un atajo para escapar del dinosaurio —le decía Lizy tratando de convencerla.

— Eso es falso, el T-Rex los empujó al precipicio —dijo Lyra mirando de manera seria a su hermana de gorra.

Lori miró a la menor de sus hijas, Lila solo reía de lo que hablaban, le recordó a su hermana Lily cuando era una bebé y no comprendía la mayoría de cosas, en ese instante es sacada de su trance.

— No creo que sea lo mejor mamá, además no sabemos como son los caminos de estos bosques —le dijo Liena a su madre.

— La tía Carol lo haría —dijo en voz baja Lemy mirando hacia la ventana de fingiendo desinterés.

— ¿Que Carol qué? Literalmente lo haremos, iremos por el bosque, abróchense los cinturones —dijo Lori con aires de competencia.

Lemy chocó los puños con Lacy, Lupa y Lizy. Todos sabían que su madre era muy competitiva con su amiga Carol Pingrey, según relatos de sus tías y padre, ellas tuvieron una supuesta rivalidad en la infancia y adolescencia, pero que aún ella piensa que hay.

Minutos después vieron como Vanzilla estaba hundiéndose poco a poco en el lago, "Gracias a Dios" como diría Lyra lograron salvar la cámara.

— Literalmente... debemos esperar que venga el remolcador al bosque —dijo mientras tenía en brazos a Lila empapada.

Los demás estaban secándose la ropa, Leia, Lyra y Liena miraban enojadas a Lemy por incentivar a su madre.

— Parece que eres un agua fiestas Lemy jajaja, ¿Comprenden? —dijo al chica de cabellos naranja.

— L-Liby... parece que no es momento d-de una broma —le dijo tímidamente Loan mientras seguía secándose su ropa.

Lori miró a todos sus hijos y recordó sus viajes con sus padres y hermanos, lo bueno era que seguían juntos y la cámara seguía grabando.

— Recomiendo sentarnos y entonar una canción para olvidar los enojos y tristezas —les dijo Liz a todos.

— Tienes razón Liz, solo esperemos que venga y vayamos a tomar el tren, creo que aún hay tiempo para eso —dijo suspirando y tratando de sonreír en ese momento.

Lyra grababa la reacción de todos, Lemy alejándose de Leia y Liena, Loan sentada junto a Liby para escuchar alguno que otra anécdota contada de manera graciosa, Lupa ayudando a Lizy a buscar algún animal raro bajo las ramas, Lacy sentada al lado de Liena.

— Y bien, aún no acaba el día, lo sé, lo sé, debo tratar de calmar mi manía de competir con Carol, pero por ahora decirle a Leni que llegaré más tarde y tratar de decirle a Lincoln que estaremos sin Vanzilla por un tiempo, gracias hija, Lori fuera —dijo eso pensando en lo que sucedería después.

Lyra apaga la cámara pero preguntándose lo que estará haciendo su padre.

Lincoln estaba siendo grabado por la cámara de un amigo en su trabajo porque estaban adelantando la celebración de Año Nuevo allí ya que no se iban a ver hasta después de las primeras semanas de enero.

Al final todo estaba terminando bien hasta que uno de sus amigos le dice que están conversando con el nuevo supervisor que comenzará con su trabajo cuando regresen de las vacaciones.

— ¿Qué ves con la cámara? —le dijo Lincoln a su amigo.

— Veo al jefe dirigiéndose a... es un chica, tiene cabello rojizo, es alta y ya van a salir de la oficina, actúen normal —les dijo Rusty a el peliblanco y los demás.

Todos ordenaban papeles, atendían llamadas, fingían teclear en los ordenadores.

Clyde tomó la cámara, la puso sobre su ordenador y enfocó a Lincoln sin querer, la reacción de él era de mucho asombro, la chica que iba a ser la nueva supervisora era Becky, la amiga de Lori y Leni. La grabación se cortó con ella dirigiéndose a Lincoln de una manera particular...


	3. Grabación 3 y una extra

Después de unos cuarenta minutos llegó el remolcador para tratar de sacar a Vanzilla del agua. Lyra nuevamente iba a empezar a grabar, pero Leia le quita la cámara.

— Muy bien público del futuro su reina les ordena que... —no puedo terminar de hablarle a la cámara porque se la quitó Liena—. ¡Oye!

— Esta vez yo grabaré, no seas odiosa —dijo la chica del cabello rubio claro.

— ¡Mamá! —dijo con mucho enojo.

— Leia cálmate, aparte tú se la quitaste sin permiso a Lyra —le dijo con seriedad y luego se dirigió a la castaña—. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que Liena grabe?

— Claro, después grabo cuando lleguemos donde la tía Leni —le respondió sonriente.

— Muy bien Liena, es la tercera grabación, estoy con mis hijos varada en medio de un bosque cerca a un lago donde accidentalmente llegué y hundí a Vanzilla aquí, felizmente salimos a tiempo mis hijos y yo, también la cámara se salvó, ahora nos queda ir a la estación del tren a tomar uno hacia Hazeltucky, debemos llegar antes de que se agoten los boletos, ¡Rayos! Encontrar taxi en este embotellamiento... —retroalimentaba todo lo que estaba pasando pero en un momento un sonido la interrumpió, exactamente un sonido de un claxon.

A lo lejos se veía un auto largo, era una limosina, en ese momento salió un hombre que Lori reconoció a lo lejos.

— Señor Kirby —dijo muy alegre.

— Hola Lori, hola niños —dijo el hombre conductor de limosina—. Me di cuenta que eran ustedes a lo lejos, también de su apuro, ¿Necesitan que los lleve a algún lado?

— Es un milagro de fin de año, si es posible que nos lleve a la estación de trenes —dijo muy alegre.

Liena no dejaba de enfocar con la cámara la conversación de su madre y el señor Kirby.

Ya en la limosina todos se sentaron en círculo por la forma de los asientos, con sus maletas en un lado, el señor Kirby los miraba por el retrovisor.

— Así que... ¿Por querer cortar camino hundiste a Vanzilla? Te comprendo, en estas fechas todos queremos llegar rápido Lori —Liena enfocaba al señor hablando con un tono amigable.

— Sí... pero nos salvó señor Kirby, de veras que es un milagro que haya pasado justo por aquí —dijo Lori muy sonriente.

— No tanto, iba a Hazeltucky usando este auto del trabajo para comprar unas cosas que mi esposa necesita, pero al ver todo ese embotellamiento decidí que mejor no iría y vi a Vanzilla cortar camino —lo decía mientras estaba pendiente del camino de regreso.

— Muy bien Liena enfócame, este hombre es el que hace años nos llevó a tu padre, a tus tías y a mí a Burpin' Burgers en esta limosina —comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos.

— ¡Oh! Grabaciones cacerías, me agrada eso Lori —dijo el señor Kirby.

— Algo así, estás grabaciones que estoy haciendo son para una cápsula del tiempo —dijo con mucha alegría.

— Genial, recuerdo que en mi escuela primaria hicimos uno hace treinta años, faltan cuarenta más para que se abra, en esa cápsula dejamos cartas expresando buenos deseos para el futuro, exámenes y las fotos del anuario de ese año, supongo que querrás que tus nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos vean tu vida en este mundo sin patinetas voladoras —relató su propia experiencia en dejar una huella para el futuro.

Se la pasó conversando con el señor Kirby preguntándole si otro día podría darle un paseo a todos sus hijos en la ciudad. Llegaron a la estación del tren.

— Adiós, Lori, Loan, Lyra, Liena, Liby, Lemy, Lacy, Lupa, Leia, Lizy, Liz y pequeña Lila que la pasen bien donde su tía Leni —le dijo sacándose su gorro de trabajo para despedirse.

Y se fue en ese instante, Lori, Loan y Lyra fueron a comprar boletos, Liena estaba grabando a sus hermanos.

— Lemy, no te lo dije pero... esa ropa era mi mejor ropa, ahora está húmeda y con esa agua estancada del lago —dijo con enojo Leia.

— Leia, siempre dices eso de toda tu ropa, ya madura —se lo dijo Lupa de manera sería.

— ¡Esto no se queda así! Le diré a papá de esto, tienes suerte que el frío no me deje darte tu merecido —dijo con enojo acercándose a su hermano el cual temblaba como ella.

— Sí, sí, lo sabemos hermanita —dijo eso Lizy quitándose su gorra y luego tirando del brazo a su hermana para traerla a su lado.

— Oye Liena, ¿Es cierto que tía Leni es tu tía favorita? —miró directo a la cámara Lacy.

— No... Bueno, es con la que mejor me llevo aunque en realidad me llevo bien con todas —dijo sonriendo detrás de la cámara.

— Ejem... yo me llevo mejor con todas nuestras tías, soy alguien amigable y graciosa —dijo Liby a la cámara fingiendo desinterés.

— Mejor hagan silencio, yo, Leia, soy la preferida de todas mis tías, no creen una pelea absurda.

— De veras que te entrometes en cualquier conversación imitación de reina de la escuela —le dijo Lacy con mala leche.

Leia quería pelear, Lori regreso con Lyra y Loan con los boletos.

— Bueno chicas y Lem, hay que abordarlo, sale en cinco minutos, ya llamé a su padre, se quedó mudo y eso lo tomo como un sí, avancemos niños —dijo a la cámara eso con una sonrisa de nervios al mencionar a Lincoln.

Avanzaron con sus maletas húmedas a la plataforma nueve tres cuartos, tren rumbo a la "mejor ciudad de Michigan", decían eso los medios en comparación con Royal Woods.

— _Ultima llamada para abordar el tren con destino a Hazeltucky_ —decía una señorita a través de unos altavoces.

Y sí, subieron haciendo escándalo debido a que unos querían sentarse a la ventana y no al pasillo. Liena solo grababa y Lyra observaba cuando Lori se enojó y sacó sus lentes y silbato de militar para calmar a sus hijos, cuando Lori hacía eso es que ellos no la escuchan.

— En tren solo son tres horas de viaje, ¿Pueden estar calmados solo tres horas? —Preguntó con seriedad.

— Está bien mamá —dijeron los demás al unísono.

Los asientos eran de dos y frente a ellos otros dos. Lori se sentó con Lila, Liena con Lemy al frente; Loan con Leia y frente a Lizy con Liz; Lyra con Lacy frente a Liby con Lupa. La mitad del pasillo era de los Loud.

— Pero mamá, yo quería sentarme con Lacy y Lupa —dijo con molestia.

— No, ustedes tres juntos aumentan la probabilidad de causar problemas, tú por ahora debes estar cerca a mí porque Leia no puede verte solo en estos momentos —dijo eso de manera seria y con un largo suspiro.

— Será divertido hermanito —dijo la pequeña Lila.

Lemy suspiró como su madre y se acomodaba para dormir.

— Mami, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de papi? —dijo Lila con curiosidad mientras Liena la enfocaba.

— Cuéntanos de nuevo sobre tú y papá —dijo a lejos Lizy.

— S-sí m-mamá... cuenta —igual que Lizy.

— Me sorprende, desde que nació Lila no les he vuelto a contar pero bueno... eramos diez hermanas y un hermano, recuerdo que cuando tuve seis años su abuela Rita trajo a un lindo bebé de cabellos blancos, era tan adorable —lo decía con ternura y luego con seriedad— hasta que cumplió ocho años y sobre todo cuando tuvo once, era un dolor de cabeza ese chico —volvió al tono normal de su voz—. Lo siguiente es el cliché de la típica chica que su novio la deja y esta queda con el corazón destrozado, Lincoln sintió la necesidad de hacer que fuera feliz, no había día en que no hiciera algo gracioso y tierno para mí —sonreía como chica muy enamorada—, un día ya no sabía que sentir, pues todo lo que hacía era muy especial, ni el novio que tuve se esforzaba tanto para que sea feliz, me sentía muy confundida pero un día yo y él no supimos como ocultar lo del uno por el otro, sí, Lincoln también sentía lo mismo, entonces un día me invitó a un picnic a las afueras de la ciudad, ya estaba anocheciendo y ese tierno muchachito hizo una magnífica velada, era alguien que sabía como tratarme, me conocía tanto, ni yo me conozco tanto pero... sin pensarlo me robó un beso, pese a que tenía un profundo miedo al rechazo y al asco de mí hacia él lo hizo, fue muy hermoso y desde allí fuimos más que hermanos.

Todas las chicas excepto Lupa que solo se limitaba a sonreír, suspiraron mientras escucharon a su madre contar todo eso, Lemy estaba con su mirada de aburrimiento pero Lizy que estaba en el asiento de atrás lo golpeó con su gorra por querer arruinar el momento. Liena no dejaba de grabar ese momento.

— Es hermoso mamá, pero, ¿Qué pasó después? —dijo Lacy que estaba de pie en el asiento mirando donde su madre como todas.

— Pues lo siguiente se los contaré con su padre —dijo con un sonrisa a la cámara—, podemos contar anécdotas de ustedes también, necesitamos mucho material para esa cápsula que planeo enterrar bajo tres metros en el jardín porque Charles II lo desenterraría al no estar más bajo.

Se la pasaron hablando de montones de cosas, las más habladoras eran Lacy y Liby. Liena solo grababa, se limitó ha realizar gestos con sus manos para no interrumpir en la grabación con su voz. Solían decirle que parecía muda porque se limitaba siempre ha escuchar, ella creía en esa frase que dice: "Sabio es el que escucha".

Los demás pasajeros que estaban allí les pareció gracioso ver a una señora con once hijos. Alguno que otro recordó a una familia de hace años de Royal Woods que tenía el mismo número de integrantes.

— Falta una hora para llegar donde mi hermana Leni, Liena hiciste un buen trabajo, grabaremos nuevamente cuando llegue a la casa de mi hermana, Lori fuera —Liena le mostró el pulgar a su madre, detuvo la grabación y apagó la cámara.

Donde trabajaba Lincoln horas antes de todo eso, la cámara que Clyde dejo en un lado siguió grabando, precisamente el encuentro entre Becky y Lincoln.

— ¿Becky? Realmente eres tú —dijo muy sorprendido el peliblanco.

En ese instante Becky sonrió y casi llorando se acercó para abrazarlo muy fuerte y decirle algunas cosas.

— Volví conejito, sé que las cosas en el pasado no terminaron de la mejor manera, pero... me alegro de encontrarte aquí nuevamente —no dejaba de abrazarlo de manera emotiva.

— Becky, sabes que yo estoy casado... —no pudo terminar de hablar.

— Sé que esa chica fue Lori, sé todo sobre ti Linky, sobre todo de tus hijos —le dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

— ¿No sientes repulsión hacia mí y Lori? —dijo con seriedad.

— Para nada, siempre serás el amor de mi vida Lincoln, pero hablaremos más en otra ocasión, tengo que hacer algunas cosas más y para las siguientes semanas ya trabajaré aquí, te ruego que no le digas nada a Lori, puedes ganarte problemas innecesarios —le dijo eso dándole un beso en su mejilla y yéndose de allí.

Lincoln quedó muy absorto, en ese instante que mira a varios lados, sus amigos no llegaron a escuchar nada por estar fingiendo que trabajaban de más. Clyde detuvo al grabación y la cámara se la dio a su mejor amigo que se notaba muy pálido...


	4. Grabación 4

— ¡Sí! ¡Al fin funciona! —dijo Lacy que se enfocaba con ella— Bien hecho Lemy.

— Tenemos suerte que tío Hugh tuviera una cámara para reparar y que la soda no dañara tanto la tarjeta de almacenamiento —dijo recordando lo que sucedió y orgulloso por arreglar—. Saber reparar las consolas de papá para Loan sí sirvió después de todo.

— Vamos a decirle a todos que la cámara está lista —dijo tirando del brazo a Lemy para ir al primer nivel.

Al bajar encontraron a su tía Leni conversando con sus sobrinas y hermana.

— Y al final logré obtener mi licencia de conducir, todo gracias a Linky — Lemy enfocó cuando estaba contando muy alegre su anécdota con Lila en brazos.

Lori se dio cuenta que sus demás hijos bajaron.

Lacy junto a Lemy le dieron la cámara a su madre al terminar de bajar.

— Gracias hijo, literalmente tendremos que poner al tanto de lo que sucedió días antes de que sea treinta y uno de diciembre —lo decía con una sonrisa a pesar de que casi arruinan sus anteriores grabaciones—. En el tren, digamos que Lizy y Leia fueron donde estaba para contarme sobre lo que veían en el camino, sin querer Lizy derrama su soda sobre la cámara que estaba a mi lado, debo admitir que me enojé mucho, pero... no puedo estar así con ella todo el tiempo —dijo eso mientras la abrazaba—, ¿No es así mi linda rubiecita?

— Sí mami —abrazaba a su mamá con alegría.

— ¡Mamá, la engríes mucho! —dijo Leia con algo de celos.

— Cof, cof, hipócrita, cof, cof —dijo Lupa fingiendo tos.

Leia solo la miró con molestia y no dijo nada.

— Bien, ¿Ahora quién me ayudará a grabar? —dijo eso enfocando a sus hijos.

— Creo que yo, en fin —dijo Lupa levantando la mano con desgano.

— Debes sonreír más Lupa —le dijo la tía Leni en tono amigable.

Lupa era a veces demasiado sarcástica y con un humor algo oscuro, aunque con su tía Leni lo era menos.

— Claro tía —dijo sonriendo levemente.

— Lori, dime de nuevo por qué tú y Linky se graban con todos los chicos —preguntó con inocencia.

— Es para que en el futuro lo vean las personas y sepan que Lincoln y yo tenemos una vida normal como cualquier familia —dijo sonriente mientras Lupa enfocaba a las dos.

— Pero hermanita tu vida no es normal... ¡Es maravillosa! —dijo muy sonriente la hermana diseñadora.

— Gracias Leni, literalmente sabes como hacerme sentir feliz —dijo abrazándola con mucho cariño.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Hugh junto con Lincoln que traían los bocadillos para dar una buena celebración de Año Nuevo.

— Hola chicos —dijo Hugh con su gran sonrisa.

— ¡Tío Hugh! —dijeron todas las chicas y Lemy.

Después de años sigue llamando la atención de las muchachas y muchachos. Eso pone un poco celoso a Lincoln que se olvidan de todo cuando está Hugh.

— Ya regresamos del supermercado —dijo Lincoln tratando de llamar la atención.

La cámara solo enfocaba a Hugh y todas abrazándolo y diciéndole que lo querían mucho y que quisieran hablar con su acento.

— Viejo, las tiene hechizadas —le dijo Lemy en son de burla.

— Silencio —dijo molesto y celoso, trató de llamar la atención de su esposa—, Lori, estoy aquí.

— Ya te vi Linky, no hagas un escándalo —dijo mientras literalmente se ponía a los pies de su cuñado.

Lupa enfocaba ese momento con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo se trazaba con casuales momentos.

— Bueno chicas, suéltenlo, déjenlo respirar —dijo la tía Leni algo celosa y con Lupa enfocando la cámara en ella.

Todas se separaron y saludaron a su padre de la misma forma, era lo mínimo que esperaba el peliblanco.

— Dividamos las labores —dijo Lori sonriente.

— No es necesario Lori, son nuestros invitados —dijo Hugh abrazando a Leni.

— Ayudar es normal en nosotros los Loud —lo dijo con confianza.

— Claro... —dijo Lupa con sarcasmo.

— Bueno, un grupo irá conmigo a planear la decoración para la fiesta y el otro grupo con Hugh y Lincoln para preparar las cosas afuera —dijo Leni mirando a todos—. Entonces, ¿Quién me ayudara?

En ese instante Liena, Leia, Loan, Lila y Lupa levantan la mano.

— Pero Lupa tú no puedes acompañarnos —dijo Leia con malicia—. Eres peliblanca y pálida, todos sabemos que los peliblancos no saben planear y decorar.

— ¡Hey! Rayos, es cierto —dijo Lincoln recordando cuando quiso planear la decoración de la fiesta de la fiesta de su madre junto a sus hermanas, todo les salió mal.

— ¡Maldita sea! Que sea peliblanca no quiere decir que no sé decorar —dijo con mucho enojo.

— ¡Lupa! Nada de maldecir, pero Leia tiene razón —dijo con seriedad Lori.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero lo que dijo es un estereotipo basado en papá —dijo Lupa sorprendida por lo que decía su mamá.

— No por lo de peliblanca... literalmente me refiero a que no puedes ayudar a nadie porque... porque debes grabar todo —le dijo con algo de nervios.

Solo suspiró y se mantuvo grabando las actividades de todos con su mirada inexpresiva.

Lupa grababa a su tía Leni y las demás colocando globos, sacando los lentes y sombreros amarillos, tiras con las palabras "Feliz Año Nuevo". A Lemy y Lacy lanzándose la bandeja de bocadillos como si fueran frisbys. Liz, Liby y Lizy acomodando sillas. Lyra y Lori sacaron unos estéreos que con el volumen mínimo podían mover las cosas de su lugar, así de potente era.

— Mamá creo que exageran con estos estéreos, en un volumen máximo hasta Dios nos podría oír —dijo Lyra que era enfocada por Lupa.

— No lo sé, tu tía dijo que los sacara, dijo que serían necesarios —lo dijo sonriente a la cámara.

Se dirige donde su padre para enfocarlo cuando mueve una mesa grande con su tío Hugh y nota que está algo pensativo.

— No soy de preguntar, pero... ¿Te sucede algo viejo? —le dijo Lupa con su mirada seria.

— ¡Ah! No nada, solo... cosas de trabajo —dijo recordando lo que sucedió hace días.

En su cabeza de Lincoln resuenan las palabras de Becky. Realmente no sabía que hacer, quiere contarle a Lori, sin embargo, no quiere que se enoje al saber que su ex amiga trabaja con su esposo.

Clyde le dijo que debía ser sincero, como cuando le dijo que era novio de su propia hermana, Lincoln le dijo que esto pareciera simple, en realidad era muy difícil.

Cuando Lori se fue a la universidad, habían quedado en estar en contacto siempre, aunque Lori le dijo que debía salir con chicas para que sus hermanas no sospechen su exagerada comunicación que tendrían.

Lincoln cumplió los dieciséis años, Lori no regresaba de la universidad, solo le faltaba un año y es en ese tiempo que comenzó a salir con Becky.

— Lincoln... ¿Estás bien? —le dijo Hugh.

— Sí profesor, digo, sí Hugh —pensar en eso lo desconcentra.

— ¡Jajaja! Aún recuerdo cuando era tu tutor, vaya que todas me asustaron esa vez —dijo riendo con nostalgia.

Decidió olvidar lo conversado con Becky y enfocarse en tener una agradable celebración de fin de año.

Las horas pasaban y Lupa a veces no grababa a su familia, se enfocaba en una abeja que apareció por ahí.

— Esta abeja es más interesante que mi familia —decía mientras la grababa.

— Ejem... Lupa, !¿No vas a grabar a tu reina?! —dijo Leia de mala gana.

— Leia no seas odiosa —le dijo Liena que seguía ayudando a inflar los globos que le dio su tía Leni.

— Hay cosas de verdadera importancia que grabar —dijo mientras mantenía la cámara en la abeja.

— ¡Uohhhhh! —dijeron Lacy y Lemy frente a la cámara imitando a un mapache y un pájaro azulejo de una caricatura.

— Chicos no las provoquen, no sean inmaduros —dijo Liby con su mirada seria.

— Claro que no pelearé, no vale la pena pelear con una chica de aspecto zombie —lo dijo de forma maliciosa.

— Sostén la cámara —se la dio a Lizy que pasaba por allí.

— No Lupa, no caigas en su provocación —le dijo la niña de gorra roja mientras las enfocaba.

Lacy, Lemy, Liby, Liena y Lizy que grababa hicieron un círculo y en el medio Leia y Lupa. Liena les decía que paren o llamaría a mamá, aunque en realidad quería saber si Lupa de una vez le podría quitar la actitud arrogante y odiosa a su hermana Leia, ¿Quién pensaría que Liena querría ver eso?

Liby les decía que dejarían mal su visita, aunque en el fondo lo veía gracioso, ¿A Quién no le causaría gracia ver dos niñitas pelear?

Loan que ya había colocado algunos adornos amarillos fue a ver lo que pasaba y se quedó sorprendida al ver a sus hermanas con sus ojos en llamas, es decir, muy enojadas.

— Esto se acaba aquí y ahora rubiecita —le dijo en tono amenazante.

— Lo siento, los muertos no pueden hablar —le dijo provocándola.

Liz y Lyra ayudaban a su madre vieron a lo lejos que en un lado del patio algunos de sus hermanos habían hecho un círculo.

Lori le pidió a Lyra que vaya a ver que hacían y que les diga que no hicieran problemas porque se iba a enojar mucho con ellos, Liz la acompañó.

Al llegar allí vieron a algunos de sus hermanos apostar por quién patearía el trasero de la otra.

— ¡Leia, Lupa! ¡No peleen! ¡Y ustedes no apuesten! —dijo enojada al ver que iban a empezar a pelear, Lizy ahora enfocaba a Lyra.

— ¡Todo a Leia! —dijo Lemy, pero sintió la mirada de Lupa— Digo, t-todo a Lupa.

— No Lyra, tengo que darle una lección a la engreída de papá y mamá —decía Lupa con una mirada muy seria.

— No creo ni que me toques, los muertos no pueden dar lecciones —la quería provocar con todo.

Lupa y Leia se lanzan y se toman de los cabellos, y justo cuando se separan y van a golpearse con los puños, alguien rasgó una guitarra y sonó tan fuerte por los estéreos.

— Ese sonido, solo puede ser alguien —dijo Lyra volteando lentamente de donde venía ese ruido.

— ¡Hello family! —dijo en voz alta—. ¡¿Listos para rockear?!

Todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas y pusieron atención a la tía Luna que había llegado de imprevisto, al menos por la nueva familia Loud.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Lemy que se quitó su chaqueta y playera quedando con su torso desnudo.

— Por eso eres mi sobrino preferido —se da cuenta que sus sobrinas la miran con una expresión de esperar algo más—. Bueno... dije sobrino no sobrina.

— Ah... —dijeron las diez sonriendo creyendo por unos momentos que su tía tenía un preferido.

Todos se acercaron donde estaba Luna y alguien más. Luan salió tosiendo por todo ese humo de la máquina que puso Luna para su estupenda presentación.

Lizy le devolvió la cámara a Lupa que se acomodaba su chaqueta y miraba con enojo a Leia que se peinaba. Nuevamente comenzó a grabar Lupa.

— ¡Que sorpresa es tenerlas acá chicas! —dijo Lori con una gran sonrisa.

— Queríamos sorprenderlos, hace más de medio año que no los veíamos —dijo Luan sonriendo más que nada a Lincoln.

— No podía dejar pasar esta invitación de Leni y Hugh —dijo la chica de cabello castaño—. Son las nueve, así que comenzamos, ¡Ven Lyra! —llamaba a su sobrina mostrándole su guitarra.

Fue suspirando, realmente no quería que su tía la hiciera tocar con ella.

— Prométeme que no saldré golpeada —dijo muy seria.

— Solo fue por la emoción hija —le dijo de manera nerviosa.

— ¡No! Te emocionaste demasiado esa vez tocando, comenzaste a golpear y romper todo, estuve desmayada por casi medio día —recordó aquella anécdota de hace meses.

Mientras Lyra, Luna y los demás sobre eso discutían, Luan se acercó a Lincoln.

— Hola Linky... hace meses que no nos vemos... —le dijo de manera tímida.

— Me alegro de que estén con nosotros —le dijo eso mientras la abrazaba y Lupa los grababa—. ¿Qué ha sido de ti estos meses? ¿Sigues saliendo con Benny?

Luan le contó que solo eran amigos, le dijo también que en el teatro le va muy bien y que extraña que le ayude en Negocios Graciosos.

Extrañaba más aquellos tiempos donde no sabía que él tenía novia, menos donde era de su propia familia, sin embargo, los tiempos no son estáticos.

Sinceramente desde hace años sufría por ver a Lincoln con alguien, pero si él era feliz... solo eso importaba, ¿No?

La fiesta avanzaba de forma divertida, Luan hacía bromas sin gracia a sus sobrinas en especial buscaba a Lupa, pero ella llevaba la cámara a otro lado cuando eso pasaba.

Ya a un minuto de pasar a otro año, todos estaban mirando en el plasma una transmisión desde el Times Square el conteo regresivo.

— Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —dijeron todos de forma alegre.

Luna iba a tocar y le pide a Lemy que toque, antes de que suba a la tarima a tocar una de sus hermanas que estaba cerca a él le da un beso algo particular sin que nadie se de cuenta, lo dejó estupefacto también con lo que le dijo en su oreja.

— Y bueno así celebramos el Año Nuevo los Loud —Lupa la enfocaba, en ese instante Lori toma la cámara y abraza a Lupa mientras se enfocaba —. Gracias hija.

— D-De nad-da mamá —se sentía avergonzada de mostrar emociones.

— Creo que la celebración no será necesaria documentar para los ciudadanos del futuro, no es necesaria tanta locura, gracias Lupa, Lincoln y Lori fuera —dijo el peliblanco mientras las abrazaba a las dos y terminaba esa grabación.

Cabe decir que todos los adultos al amanecer despertaron en cualquier parte de la casa, no recordaban nada...


	5. Grabación 5

— Es la quinta grabación, ahora estamos en la camioneta de Luna, junto a Luan, mi esposa y mis niños —dijo Lincoln grabando a todos desde la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

— Fue una agradable fiesta de fin de año, Hugh y Leni viajan en la noche a Londres, nosotros regresamos a casa junto a mis hermanas —dijo Lori feliz a la cámara.

— Ya Leia deja de moverte, Lupa deja de moverte —les decía Lyra eso para que se calmen.

— ¡Tienes suerte que la rockera cristiana esté en medio! —le dijo Leia a su hermana con enojo.

— ¿Suerte? Diría desgracia, no podré romper tus dientecitos de reina —dijo con su tono de voz serio.

Lincoln las grababa suspirando. Hasta antes de irse no pueden estar en paz. Eso nunca pasaba cuando él era pequeño porque solía tener todo bajo control.

— Que todos estén en mi gran camioneta, me trae recuerdos bellos. Sis, bro, ¿No recuerdan acaso como era viajar en Vanzilla? —la cámara la enfocaba.

— Claro que sí, se parecen bastante a nosotros —dijo Lori mirando a sus hijas.

Lyra controlando a Leia y Lupa. Liz contándole una historia a Lila que estaba sentada en su regazo. Lemy, Lizy y Lacy contándose cosas al oído, se notaba que él no soportaba la risa. Loan escuchando a Liby hablar sobre un show de comedia en Las Vegas y Liena acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

— ¿Qué sucede hija? —le preguntó sonriente.

— Nada, solo que rara vez puedo abrazarte ma —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy su favorita! ¡No intentes quitarme el puesto! —dijo Leia molesta con la actitud de su hermana.

Luan miraba a Lincoln de reojo, Lyra miraba a su tía Luan, se había dado cuenta de algo desde hace tiempo, pero no decía nada, mientras no pasara más de lo platónico.

— Tía Lily envió un mensaje... dice que irá dentro de una semana a Royal Woods... p-para pasar un tiempo con nosotros —les dijo Loan con una sonrisa lo que le llegó de su tía favorita.

Lincoln enfocó ahora a Lori, se notaba con un leve enojo. A veces no le agradaba que Lily fuera a casa, iba a seducir a Lincoln, pero solo Lyra y Liena se daban cuenta de ello como ella.

— Amor, ¿Sigues molesta con Lily? Tú sabes que ella solo lo hace de broma —dijo Lincoln justificando a su hermanita.

— ¡Claro! Tratar de besarte cada vez que puede es solo broma —dijo con mucho sarcasmo a Lincoln y a la cámara.

— En la mejilla, siempre dejé que me besara en la mejilla, fuera de todo es como mi bebé, como si fuera la hermanita mayor de todos mis hijos. —dijo de manera simple y sencilla.

— Nunca debiste engreírla así, pero por lo menos no es como Lola —dijo dando un suspiro al final.

— ¿Qué tienes contra mi princesa? —dijo algo enojado.

— ¡Eso! A ella no se le puede decir nada, la engreíste de más, cada vez que te llama, te olvidas de todos y vas a su rescate como su príncipe —dijo con sinceridad.

— No es para tanto —dijo Lincoln con gracia detrás de cámara.

— Disculpa que me meta en la conversación, pero eres capaz de dejar de ir a trabajar si tía Lola te llama llorando porque su maquillaje se arruinó —dijo con sinceridad Lyra, pero sin que la cámara la enfoque.

— Una vez no me recogiste de un juego por ir a recoger a tía Lola del aeropuerto —dijo Lacy con seriedad.

— Cuando nos visita la engríes más que a Leia o Lila —dijo Lemy con sinceridad.

— Eso no es cierto —dijo Lincoln incrédulo.

— ¡¿No es cierto?! Nos dejaste sin cenar por tres horas por comprar algunos ingredientes y prepararle su plato preferido a tía Lola —dijo Liena mirando con incredulidad a su padre.

— Creo que exageran —dijo con tranquilidad.

— Linky, no fuiste a un show de teatro mío porque me había peleado con Lola y no le había pedido disculpas —dijo Luan recordando eso.

— La engríes tanto que hasta a veces le das de comer en su boca, no digas que no, te he visto —dijo Luna mirándolo por el retrovisor.

Comenzó a enfocar a todos porque cada uno le recordaba que engreía demasiado a su hermana reina de belleza.

— Está bien, está bien, creo que la engreí un poquito —dijo aceptando lo que le decían.

— Claro —dijeron todos al unísono y con sarcasmo.

El camino a casa siguió de lo más normal. Lincoln dejó la cámara sobre el retrovisor y grabó de allí todo lo que hacían.

Lori se durmió en el hombro de Luna que conducía. Luan quería dormirse en el hombro de su hermano, pero Lyra se sentó en medio de los dos. Lyra le dio una mirada seria, Luan prefirió quedarse despierta después de eso.

Leia y Lupa se separaron. Lupa fue con Lacy y Lemy. Fue a conversar con Lizy y Liz.

Liena le dijo a Loan para peinarla, acepto formando una sonrisa con dudas.

El camino a Royal Woods fue tranquilo, no había embotellamiento, pocos autos en el camino y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Llegaron a la entrada de Royal Woods, todo estaba igual como siempre. Luan saludo a su amiga Maggie que caminaba por allí, le devolvió el saludo.

Y Luna aparca su camioneta en la entrada de la que fue la casa de toda la primera generación Loud.

— Fue genial ver a la nueva familia Loud, voy a estar un mes por aquí, ya que my best sis vuelve a la ciudad —le dijo con su entusiasmo de siempre.

— ¿Luan es cierto? —dijo Lori entusiasmada.

— Sí, mañana vienen todas mis cosas para la mudanza —dijo con algo de vergüenza.

— Te podemos ayudar a ordenar tus cosas cuando las dejen Risitas —dijo muy contento al escuchar eso.

Luan se sentía feliz y triste, estar nuevamente en su ciudad y aceptar que no le fue como esperaba en Nueva York. Le ofrecieron enseñar en la escuela secundaria arte escénicas, no era lo que esperaba, pero era algo, por ahora.

— ¿Dónde te mudarás tía? —dijo Lyra con curiosidad.

— Al lado suyo, el señor Quejón, se va donde sus hijos, por eso accedió a alquilarme por un año su casa —le respondió evitando mirar a sus ojos.

Se quedaron sorprendidos. Liby era la que grababa las interacciones de todos en ese momento.

— Bueno hermanas, tengo que tocar en un bar como los viejos tiempos y luego celebrar como si no hubiera un mañana, nos vemos en unos días, Lemy y Lyra rockeen como si no hubiera un mañana —les dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

— Lo haré tía —dijo muy alegre.

— Eso no va a pasar hijo —dijo Lori con una mirada seria.

— Rayos —dijo en voz baja su hijo.

— Luan puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres —dijo Lincoln de forma amable.

— Me encantaría —dijo sonriente.

— ¡Nos vemos otro día familia! —dijo eso y aceleró para irse.

Lyra dio una mirada seria a su tía, pero esta vez su tía ignoró su mirada.

Luan con ayuda de Lincoln y Loan, llevó sus cosas a la habitación de sus sobrinas mayores.

La castaña mayor suspiró y entró junto a su madre.

— Bueno ya que nadie hace un cierre a esta grabación, en resumen, la pasamos bien con nuestra tía Leni y Hugh, —lo decía sonriente— pensé que la tía Sam estaría, pero seguro está ocupada... —le quitaron la cámara.

— Muy bien personas del futuro, les juro que tendrán una grabación de Lupa a mis p... —no pudo terminar de hablar porque le devolvieron la cámara a Liby.

— Sí Leia, todos te creemos, vamos a desempacar —le dijo su hermana de gorra roja que tiraba de su brazo.

— Nos vemos en la siguiente grabación, se despide Lemy con su... —dijo alegre.

— Hermana Lacy y su otra... —dijo subiéndose a la espalda de su hermano.

— No me metan en sus estupideces —dijo de mala gana Lupa.

— Eso es todo por ahora, se despide Liby Valerie Loud, adiós CÁMARAdas, ¡Jajaja! ¿Comprenden? Liby fuera —dijo eso y apagó la cámara.

Un coche pasó delante de la casa Loud. La chica pelirroja solo miró con nostalgia ese lugar, sabía que no era momento verlo, siguió su camino.


	6. Grabación 6-1 y una extra

—Ya la encendí —dijo Lyra a una cámara mientras le quitaba el lente que cubría—. Mientras mamá, papá y mis demás hermanas y hermano ayudan a mi tía Luan a mudarse... —hizo una pausa pensando en ello— yo debo ir a la iglesia a cantar y tocar la guitarra en el coro, lo hago desde que tengo siete años.

Lyra grababa su actividad a pedido de su madre y de su padre no querían perder ni un momento que se pudiera documentar.

Mientras tanto en la casa la pequeña Lila grababa como podía las actividades de la mudanza.

—Gracias por lo que hacen por mí, familia Loud —dijo Luan sonriente mientras levantaba una caja con platos de comida.

—No es nada Risitas, la familia ayuda a la familia, ¿No es así chicos? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Claro que sí papá —dijo Liena mientras llevaba otra caja dentro de la cocina.

—Por... supuesto... papá —dijeron Lemy y Lacy que llevaban una caja muy pesada.

—Hermanita, no es nada, me alegro por tener a una mis hermanas cerca, además que ya sé a quién pedirle el favor de cuidar a mis hijas menores —dijo con mucha alegría.

—P-Por supuesto —dijo Luan con algo de nervios.

—Es broma Luan, para eso está Liena, Loan, Liby, Lemy y Lyra —en ese instante pregunta algo—. ¿Lyra donde está?

—Amor, a ella le toca ir al coro de la iglesia, ¿No lo recuerdas? —le respondió con sorpresa.

—Claro, que tonta, lo olvidé —dijo mientras le daba una caja a Liby.

Lila y Lyra grababan en paralelo. Lyra grabó su camino a la iglesia, no era tan largo como ir donde Flips o al centro comercial o donde su tía Ronnie y su tío Clyde.

Aunque nunca falta una mirada de desagrado por parte de algún transeúnte que conoce algo sobre ella.

—Solo concéntrate en tu destino Lyra, solo haz eso —se decía a sí misma mientras grababa todo su recorrido.

Y en cinco minutos llegó a la iglesia que quedaba dando la vuelta a la izquierda donde terminaba la calle donde estaba su casa y avanzar siete calles. Le gustaba ir con paciencia.

Llegó exactamente minutos antes de las ocho. El padre Thomas la esperaba con una sonrisa. Un padre con cabello rubio, traje eclesiástico de color negro, sotana del mismo color, estola de color negro y alzacuello blanco.

—Siempre a tiempo hija —le dijo con una sonrisa y una duda—. ¿Y esa cámara Lyra? ¿Haces un documental?

—Como siempre padre, algo parecido, ¿Puedo grabar lo que hago aquí en la iglesia padre? —le dijo esperando una afirmación.

—Por supuesto, no hay nada de malo, pero después me podrías decir el porqué repentinamente quieres grabar tus actividades —le dijo con amabilidad.

—Se lo diré terminando lo de hoy —dijo Lyra con entusiasmo.

Hoy a Lyra le tocaba tocar el órgano, saludó a sus compañeros de la iglesia, la saludaron de manera amigable.

Lincoln, Loan y Luan comenzaron a armar la cama en la habitación que iba a ocupar, Lori, Liena y Liby armaron la cama de la habitación de los huéspedes.

Lila rápidamente fue a grabar a sus demás hermanos. Encontró a Lupa, Leia y Lemy echados sobre algunas cajas.

—Hermanitos, ¿No van a ayudar a mami Luan? —dijo con inocencia.

—Me despertaron muy temprano solo para cargar cajas —dijo Leia con mucho cansancio.

—¿Cajas? Solo cargaste una y era la de los cosméticos de nuestra tía —dijo Lupa cansada e indignada.

—Di lo que quieras albina, tú solo llevaste una caja también —dijo con molestia y cansancio.

—¿Y tú, Lemy? —dijo la menor que enfocaba con la cámara a ellos.

—Yo con Lacy levantamos cajas pesadas, pero no soy como ella, me canso... Soy humano —exageraba al hablar.

En ese momento se acercan Lacy, Liz y Lizy a ver qué sucede. Lila se mantiene grabando.

—¡Lemy, Lupa! ¡¿No me dejarán hacer todo?! —dijo con molestia.

—No me hagas responder eso Lacy —dijo el rockero fingiendo mucho cansancio.

—Hermana número ocho, ¿Tan rápido te has cansado? —le dijo Liz con sarcasmo.

—No... me digas nada "genio", una chica... como yo... no... se debe esforzar —le habló como si estuviera muriéndose.

—Juro que si no te levantas y ayudas, dibujaré en tu diario un gran dinosaurio con tinta permanente —le dijo algo enojada la niña de la gorra roja.

Desde el segundo piso, Lori les habló en voz alta.

—Espero que estén ayudando a subir las cajas, hijos —dijo Lori con algo de enojo.

Se levantaron con desgano y siguieron subiendo las cajas que faltaban.

—Quisiera que la tía Lynn estuviera para que por competencia haga todo esto —dijo Lemy con esperanza.

—Lo dudo Lemy, para que compitas con ella debes demostrarle que vales ser un reto, si estuviera tía Lynn aquí, nos haría hacer cosas más pesadas y difíciles —dijo Lacy quitando esperanzas de jugar sucio.

Mientras ellos cargaban caja tras caja, Lyra tocaba el órgano mientras cantaba el coro y las personas que habían ido.

Al término de esta, Lyra retiró la cámara que había dejado en una estatua de Jesús que estaba frente a ella.

Las personas miraban a Lyra con curiosidad, ella trataba de ignorar las miradas, pero era muy difícil.

—Tocas fenomenal hija, no me sorprendería que tu banda fuera muy famosa —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias padre Thomas —le respondió con gratitud.

—Sentémonos para que me cuentes esta particularidad tuya de grabar —lo dijo mientras lo hacia.

—Sí padre. Por dónde comenzar... mi mamá y mi papá han tenido una estupenda idea, documentar nuestra vida en la actualidad, en sí, es hacer una cápsula del tiempo —le dijo con serenidad.

—¡Oh, una cápsula! Me has hecho recordar mi secundaria, hicimos eso también, pero no salió como se esperaba, Flips la sacó en menos de un año, dijo que tenía dinero allí, dinero para que no le rompan las piernas —le contó algo breve y curioso.

—Sí, pero mis padres quieren documentar la vida de nuestra familia. Usted sabe la "particularidad" de mi familia padre —dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—¿Quieren mostrar su vida de hermanos que tuvieron hijos, se casaron y formaron una familia? ¿No es así? Me parece algo bueno que demuestren que su vida es normal como cualquier persona —eso le había dibujado una sonrisa.

—En sí es algo bueno, pero siento que algunos lo pueden malinterpretar —lo dijo con mucha inseguridad.

—Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, ¿Aún sigues pensando en que las personas te desprecian? —le dijo mirando a la cruz que estaba frente a ellos.

—No es pensar, es cierto, las personas que a veces vienen cuando estoy aquí suelen mirarme con curiosidad o algo de... asco —lo dijo con mucha tristeza.

—Lyra, debes enfocarte en tu camino, en tu vida. Debes dejar de preocuparte en esas personas, ellos tienen sus ideas —le dijo con serenidad.

—Han pasado casi nueve años y todavía siento sus miradas acosándome cada vez que pueden —dijo con molestia.

—Hace nueve años... ¿No te molestaría que hable sobre eso a la cámara? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Lyra movió su cabeza en señal de negación. El padre Thomas prosiguió.

—Recuerdo que hace años una niña entró de casualidad llorando porque la gente le habló cosas de su familia que ya sabía, no podía entrar a la iglesia que sus padres habían entrado desde pequeños y que en esos momentos fueron expulsados. Le pregunté por qué lloraba, me dijo que las personas eran malas con ella y su familia, indagué más y me di con la sorpresa que sus padres eran hermanos y habían tenido varios hijos, esa niña se asustó y salió corriendo porque creía que la iba a expulsar de la iglesia, pero le dije que si otro día necesitaba hablar, siempre iba a estar aquí. Esa niña vino nuevamente y me contó más cosas para desahogarse, le dije que no era algo fuera de lo común, pero tampoco cotidiano. "Dios solo tiene la última palabra" fue lo que le decía para que no piense que eran unos grandísimos pecadores. Se hizo una gran amiga y con el tiempo comprendió muchas cosas. Los acepté en mi iglesia, es verdad que me reclamaron algunas personas por esa acción, pero "Quien esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra" solo les dije eso y no me dijeron más cosas, por lo menos en esa intensidad —realmente el padre Thomas admiraba a la familia Loud.

Lyra lo enfocaba con la cámara mientras recordaba todo lo que pasaba de pequeña. Ni Loan, ni Liena sufrían tanto como ella. Las palabras de las personas resonaban siempre en ella, también el trato hacia su familia.

—El punto es que debes comprender que en este mundo todos somos libres de tener nuestro pensamiento, ellos piensan distinto a mí y a ti, pero eso no debe seguir afectándote hija, además con lo que hacen, quizás las personas del futuro comprendan mejor ese tipo de relaciones —le recalcó lo de siempre.

—Siempre tiene algo bueno que decirme —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso jamás debe faltar, bueno Lyra, debo de atender algunos asuntos de manera urgente —dijo de manera ansiosa.

—¿Acaso se compró un nuevo juego de trenes? —dijo Lyra con algo de certeza.

—Correcto hija mía, tengo que armarlos y ponerlos en marcha, ve con la bendición de Dios, salúdame a tus padres y hermanos, y si ves a tu tía Leni, dile que estas prendas que me obsequió me quedan perfectas y las gracias nuevamente —dijo eso mientras se dirigía a su oficina a armar sus trenes.

—Yo se los daré, no se preocupe, adiós —dijo Lyra que salía con algo más de tranquilidad y le hablaba a la cámara—. Bueno, esta es una pequeña grabación mía, no sé si lo entenderán en el futuro, pero espero que lo lleguen a entender, Lyra Valerie Loud fuera.

Apagó la cámara y fue caminando con cuidado. Al cruzar hacia la otra calle, un auto frenó antes de que ocurriera algo peor. Lyra no dijo nada, la mujer dentro del auto solo veía el reflejo de Lincoln y Lori en ella.

Lila grababa a sus hermanos, padres y tía cansados por subir tantas cajas. Muchas de ellas eran cintas caseras.

—Bueno... creo que podríamos... darnos un descanso de... tantas cajas... ¿Luan no te cansas de grabar? —dijo con mucho cansancio Lincoln.

—Creo... que... no —dijo eso tirada en el piso junto a Liby y Liena.

—Cuando venga Lyra... ordenamos comida china... para el almuerzo —dijo Lori con mucho agotamiento.

—No siento mis... piernas —decía Lemy que no podía levantarse.

—Te daría unos golpes en el hombro por exagerado... pero me siento muy cansada —dijo Lacy que descansaba en la escalera.

—Mami Luan, ¿Quieres grabar por mí? —le dijo la pequeña Lila.

—Ahora no Lila... mami Luan debe descansar y después seguir ordenando... cuando venga Lyra le das a nuestro CAMARAda, ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entienden? —dijo Luan sin olvidarse de su humor.

—No más chistes malos por favor —dijo Leia que estaba echada sobre Loan.

En ese momento Lyra entra y los ve a todos muy agotados.

—De la que me salvé —dijo con una leve risita al final.


	7. Grabación 6-2 y una extra

Lila enfocó a Lyra con la cámara. Lyra sinceramente se sentía suertuda. Por ir a la iglesia no tuvo que cargar montones de cajas que contenían infinidad de grabaciones de la tía Luan.

—¿Cómo están? —dijo con cierto tono de burla.

Todos la miraron, pero no contestaron, no querían gastar energía diciendo algo obvio.

—Lyra... hija —dijo su mamá tratando de incorporarse.

—¿Qué sucede mamá? —la ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Llama a ese restaurante chino o al Aloha Comrad y pide algo que sea para catorce personas —dijo con demasiado cansancio.

Su hermanita menor la grababa mientras hablaba por el teléfono al restaurante a uno de los restaurantes. Pidió de forma rápida, ya tenía de memoria

—Sí... la dirección es Franklin avenue 1215... gracias —colgó el teléfono y miró a su familia—. ¿En qué les ayudo?

En menos de media hora llegó el pedido de comida china. Luan se levantó y ayudó a su sobrina en servir a todos.

Lyra estaba vez no miraba a su tía con dureza, pero no por eso le iba a perder de vista esos "acercamientos" de su tía a su padre.

—Lyra... podemos dejar eso de lado... ya te dije hace años que no haré nada fuera de mis límites —le dijo en voz baja a su sobrina.

—Tía... te quiero... pero a cierta distancia de mi papá —dijo Lyra con un poco de seriedad.

Luan sabía que Lyra no podría estar tranquila mientras ella esté en un mismo lugar con hermano, si tan solo no hubiera bebido esa vez que cuidaba a sus sobrinos, y supuestamente estaban dormidos.

—Ya está servido familia —Luan se dirigió a todos.

—Chicos, ya saben, lávense las manos —les dijo Lori antes de que se sienten.

Tuvieron que ir, cuando su madre da una orden se acata, además que estaban muy sucios debido a tantas cajas que habían levantado. Lila grabó cuando todos se fueron en dirección al baño.

Regresaron rápido, todos ellos estaban muy hambrientos sobre todo Loan. No era usual que ella se esforzara en hacer algo parecido a realizar un ejercicio. Paraba metida solo en casa.

—Tranquila Loan, la comida no se va a ir —le dijo Lemy con un tono de gracia.

—L-Lo siento... de verdad que me ha dado mucha hambre levantar todo eso —dijo con tono triste.

—Descuida hermanita, todos estamos iguales —le dijo Liby dándole un abrazo.

Ahora Loan tomaba de manera normal esas muestras de afecto, no como antes que pensaba que le querían hacer daño.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Lila le dio la cámara a su mamá, le dio un gran beso en su mejilla y la sentó en su falda, ambas comían con alegría.

Colocó la cámara sobre un florero cerca a la mesa para que los siguiera grabando.

—¡Que tierno! ¡Mis dos amorcitos! —dijo Lincoln con ternura.

—Lincoln, no exageres —dijo Lori con sonrojo.

Luan los miraba con curiosidad, realmente quería saber cómo se sentía tener una familia con la persona que más amas.

—¿E-Estas bien tía Luan? —preguntó Loan que estaba a su lado.

—C-Claro... Loan, solo estaba un poco distraída, eso es todo —dijo mirando su comida con tristeza.

—¡Oh! Bueno... —no sabía que más decir.

—Gracias por preguntar, hija —le dijo eso con una agradable sonrisa.

Después de unos veinte minutos suena el timbre de la casa, Lincoln se para atender. Un golpe en su rostro lo dejó en el suelo. Detrás suyo iba Lila con la cámara.

—Así que tú eres por el que mi Marie dejó la compañía de teatro —dijo un hombre con bigote francés, boina y bufanda roja.

Esa voz la reconoció Luan, fue rápido a la puerta, Loan sin que le digan algo siguió a su tía.

—¡Director Feraud! —dijo asombrada la castaña.

—¡Papá! —dijo Loan que fue a socorrer a su padre.

—No sabía que tenías una hija —dijo sorprendido ese director con aires de persona importante.

—Es mi sobrina, además no puede golpear así a mi hermanito director —dijo muy molesta la bromista.

Con todo eso Lori fue con Lyra ver, los demás observaban de lejos. Se dieron cuenta que su padre estaba en el suelo.

—¡Golpearon a papá! —dijo Liby asustada.

—¡No podemos dejar que le hagan eso a nuestro padre! —dijo Lacy con algo de enojo.

—Tranquilas, es mejor escuchar y no actuar de manera impulsiva —dijo Liena tratando de calmarlas.

—No se ve nada arrepentido el tipo —dijo Liz sorprendida.

—De repente el viejo le debe algo —dijo Lupa con su seriedad característica.

—¡¿De qué lado estás?! —dijo Lizy molesta.

—Del lado de la vida —le respondió Lupa poniéndose una capa amarilla que sacó de una caja.

—Chicas, no se preocupen tengo un plan —dijo Lemy con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Esconderse hasta que pase el problema? —dijo Leia de mala gana.

Lemy ya no habló más, le arruinaron el plan. Lacy quería meterse, pero Liena se lo impedía. Lila grababa a todos, nadie le ponía atención.

—¡Oh mi Luan! Por favor, vuelve a la compañía, desde que renunciaste, no ha sido lo mismo, nos ha ido muy bien, pero no es lo mismo —lo dijo haciendo un melodrama con sus gestos.

—La respuesta es no, director Feraud, estoy esperando que se disculpe con mi hermanito —Luan mostraba un enojo poco cotidiano.

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí Luan?! —dijo con enojo mientras ayudaba a su esposo a levantarse.

—Pero no puedo creer que te hayas ido por este hombre —dijo con mucha indignación.

—En primer lugar, usted me obligó a irme, en segundo lugar, es mi... hermano, cuando yo me referí me voy por él, lo dije refiriéndome a mi sueño de llevar el arte, no necesariamente en un teatro, lo digo porque ahora voy a enseñar clases de teatro —lo dijo con la palma de su mano tapando su rostro.

—Terminarás como la perdedora de Bernardo —dijo con desdén el hombre.

—Mi maestra no fue ninguna perdedora, si no fuera por ella, ni si quiera lo hubiese conocido a usted y a su compañía —su enojo estaba en aumento—. No pierda su tiempo y discúlpese.

El hombre dio un largo suspiro, se notaba que no quería seguir discutiendo.

—Admito que me equivoqué contigo Luan, si bien nos ha ido bien, tus improvisaciones en el libreto son únicas... —se notaba arrepentido—. Necesito que lo pienses mi pequeña flor de pétalos amarillos, estaré una semana hospedado en el Hotel Spa de tu ciudad —se dirigió a Lincoln—. Lo siento buen hombre, disculpe mi accionar, pensé que por usted Luan había desistido con mi compañía de teatro, mis más sinceras disculpas, ¡Au revoir! —dicho eso se fue en dirección donde dejó su convertible rojo, Lila grababa con tranquilidad.

Al irse, Luan fue al sofá donde estaba su hermano para untarle una crema para los golpes que sacó de un cajón. Lincoln, Lori, Loan, Lyra la notaron triste.

—¿Estás bien, Luan? —se lo dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Eso debería decir yo, Linky —lo dijo tratando de evitar esa pregunta.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Nueva York? —le preguntó Lori.

—Tía... es raro verte así... eso m-me preocupa —lo dijo tratando de no sonar entrometida.

Lyra solo observaba, se dio cuenta que tocó el rostro de su padre sin ganas de aprovechar el momento para estar muy cerca, pero no iba a dejar de vigilarla.

—Yo llegué allí por Benny que le habían ofrecido trabajar semanas antes, el tipo se notaba amigable al principio, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no le gustaba dar crédito a lo demás por mejorar el guion de sus obras, digamos que yo fui la responsable de editar e improvisar en el cincuenta por ciento de los guiones. Fui apreciada allí. Cuando le reclamé por decir a unos entrevistadores sobre la magnificencia del guión fue gracias a su ingenio y todo lo que un fanfarrón diría, me dijo que si no le gustaba estar mejor me buscara otros aires, le dije que me iría por "él", Benny me apoyó renunciando conmigo y un par de amigos, no lo tomó bien... Días después de eso, la señora Bernardo, me dice que no me preocupara por eso, que lo conocía muy bien a ese director, ella me recomendó mandar mi curriculum para dar clases de teatro y me aceptaron... no es como quise hacer arte, pero sé que no me arrepentiré enseñando lo que aprendí, por cierto, enseñaré en la secundaria y preparatoria —lo dijo borrando lentamente su tristeza.

Ya lo había dicho, pero eso emocionó a parte de sus sobrinos, más que nada a Liby, Loan y Liena. Lacy y Lemy como no iban a eso no le tomaban tanta importancia.

—Acérquense chicos, ya no hay problemas —le dio el aviso Lori a sus hijos.

—Yo pensaba intervenir madre —dijo Lemy con aires de héroe mientras se acercaba.

—Claro hijo —le dijo Lori de manera burlona.

—Tía, será grandioso tenerte en la ciudad y en la escuela —dijo Liby muy sonriente.

Los demás felicitaban a su tía por lo mismo también. Lyra interrumpió.

—Me alegro que fueras firme en tu decisión, tía —lo dijo de buena manera.

—Lo seré, no pensaré en su oferta —dijo terminando de untar esa crema en Lincoln.

—¿Y si volvemos al almuerzo? —dijo Lincoln ya mejor.

Todos dijeron que sí. Terminaron lo que les quedaba de almuerzo. Lori no dejaba de conversar con Luan sobre su estadía en Nueva York.

Y sin pensarlo ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, entre charlas y bromas todo pasaba de manera rápida.

—No saben cuánto se los agradezco el que me ayudaran familia Loud —lo dijo con mucha sinceridad y gratitud.

—Descuida Risitas, no somos los únicos Loud, yo siempre estoy dispuesto a dar mi ayuda a mi esposa, hijos, hermanas, padres y amigos, siempre —Lincoln hablaba con ese tono de un gran hombre de familia.

Eso hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja a su hermana de cabellos castaño claro. Lori estaba feliz con las palabras de Lincoln.

—Mami, mami —decía Lila que se mantenía grabando.

—Si dulzura —le dijo su mamá con ternura, tomó la cámara y se la dio a Loan.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato más con mi mami Luan? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno hija, de repente tu "mami" Luan está cansada, ¿Qué dices Luan? —lo dijo con gracia.

—No hay problema, vamos a jugar cuando ordene lo que falta en mi cuarto —lo dijo cargándola en sus brazos.

—Bueno familia, nos vamos a dar una ducha y ayudar a su padre con la cena —dijo mientras tomaba la mano de sus gemelas.

—Nos vemos mañana tía, voy a ducharme primero —dijo Lemy que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Demasiado lento, castaño —le dijo Lupa mientras señalaba a Lacy que le llevaba cinco metros de ventaja.

—Descuida Lori, yo llevaré a Lila cuando se aburra o canse —le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Vivimos al lado, descuida —dijo eso Lori mientras le hacía cosquillas a Lyra y Liena.

Loan tenía la cámara, enfocó a la casa de su tía, solo ella y Liby recordaron de hacer el cierre de la grabación.

—Eso sería todo por hoy —dijo Liby dando un suspiro a la cámara.

—Fue algo espontáneo lo de papá, p-pero menos mal... no fue a nada malo, eso es todo por parte de Liby y yo... Loan V. Loud, nos vemos —dijo eso mientras presionaba con cuidado el botón.

Donde Luan, ella encendió una cámara para grabar también lo que hacía y dar un poco más de material de "relleno" para la cápsula del tiempo de sus hermanos.

—Lila, ¿Quieres ayudarme a sacar lo que contienen estas cajas? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Sí, yo quiero ayudarte a desempacar mami —dijo muy feliz la niñita.

Luan colocó la cámara en su cómoda enfocando lo que harían.

Sacó de las cajas ropa, cosméticos, sábanas, cobijas, almohadas, cuadros y más cosas que acomodó en cada parte de su habitación.

Lila acomodaba las cosas pequeñas en algunos cajones y la mesita de noche.

En unas cajas estaban sus objetos que utilizó cuando tenía su empresa llamada Negocios Graciosos.

—¿Quieres jugar a los mimos? —le preguntó con emoción.

—Sí, si quiero mami Luan —lo dijo con la misma intensidad.

Le pintó con dulzura y delicadeza su rostro con la pintura blanca, después ella lo hizo. Comenzó a enseñarle el acto de mimo como lo hizo con su hermano hace muchos años.

Se notaba claramente el esfuerzo de su sobrina, apreciaba eso mucho.

Luego de terminar eso, le dijo para pintar la pared de su habitación. Sin dudarlo aceptó la pequeña.

Hizo los trazos con tiza y luego comenzó a pintar una flor amarilla, un rostro de payaso, las máscaras de la tragedia y la comedia. Aprender a dibujar fue gracias a su hermano.

A su sobrina le hizo pintar unas pequeñas flores al lado de la suya. Se notaba que se le dificultaba un poco, pero lo que importaba era ver su esfuerzo.

Luego de eso fueron a lavarse las manos y el rostro. Todo eso agotó mucho a su sobrina que bostezaba. Se echaron en su litera.

—¡Me gusta ayudar mami! —se notaba el júbilo en su rostro.

—¡Y a mí que me ayudes! —se lo dijo de la misma manera.

Ya estaba cerrando sus ojos, Luan solo le acariciaba su rostro angelical. Se durmió sonriente abrazando a su tía.

Luan con ella sentía... por lo menos un poco, lo que es ser madre.

—Fue un agradable día estar con ustedes, y en especial contigo pequeña —decía eso mientras le daba un beso en su frente—. Está grabación es oro... como el amor que todavía le tengo —lo dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Es hermoso lo que aún sientes, me alegra que lo tomes de una forma madura y discreta —dijo una chica que estaba en el marco de su puerta.

Luan se sorprendió de ver a esa chica, pero era una grata sorpresa.

—Cristina, iba a decírtelo en la mañana cuando todo estuviera listo —dijo eso con una sonrisa.

—Deberías aprender a cerrar bien tu puerta Luan, no es broma. Es bueno ver a mi mejor amiga en la ciudad de nuevo —lo dijo mientras veía Lila.

Luan se levantó con cuidado para darle un abrazo, llevar a su sobrina donde sus hermanos y conversar, pero antes de eso terminó la grabación, se notaba alegre con esa repentina visita...


	8. Grabación 7-1

—Muy bien, ¿Quién me acompañará al supermercado? —lo decía mientras los grababa.

Todos sus hijos estaban metidos en su conversación. Estaban debatiendo sobre el siguiente episodio de "El Barco de los Sueños".

—Soy de la idea de que Karen escogerá a Brock; es decir, es un tipo que sabe tocar un instrumento —Lyra lo decía con convicción.

—No lo creo, con Leia hemos llegado a la conclusión que Bryant es lo mejor que le puede pasar a Karen, es caballeroso y romántico —dijo Liena con un largo suspiro al final.

—¿Es en serio? ¿De veras? Yo sé que Bram merece compartir su oscuridad con Karen, claro que su oscuridad es su más profundo amor —lo dijo Lupa con confianza.

—Con tal de que la deje pagar la factura de la energía eléctrica estaría bien, ¡Jajaja! ¿Comprenden? —los miraba, pero nadie se reía—. Es algo gracioso, pero no están preparados —lo dijo con aires de superioridad.

—L-Lemy y yo... opinamos que el mejor partido para Karen es Blaine —lo decía detenidamente—. Es alto, fornido y rubio... es el estereotipo hawaiano que toda mujer en su... ¿Luauquiere? ¿Qué dice acá Lemy? —dijo leyendo un papel escrito.

—El punto es que hoy se decide... ¿No quieren apostar? —dijo Lemy con cierta confianza.

Mientras todas le prestaban atención a Lemy. Solo una contestó a su madre.

—Yo voy contigo mamá —lo contestó de manera tranquila.

—¿De verdad? —le dijo con asombro.

—Claro mamá, yo puedo, no tengo nada de planes para hoy, mi entrenamiento puede ser mañana porque me siento un poco cansada por ayudar en la mudanza —realizaba estiramientos mientras le hablaba a su madre.

—Eso es estupendo, ¿Lila no quieres acompañarnos? —le preguntó a su hija pequeña.

—¡Brock! ¡Brock! —decía la tierna niñita junto a Lizy.

—Ellas están en lo suyo, vamos Lacy, una salida solo para dos —tomó las llaves de la casa y le dijo a su esposo—. Lincoln, voy con Lacy al supermercado del centro comercial no tardo.

—Ya que sales, averigua que sucederá con nuestra Van... la extraño —respondió con tono melancólico.

—Está bien, iré donde los remolcadores primero —dijo para evitar pelear por ello, porque tuvieron una ligera discusión en los días que estuvieron donde Leni.

Se despidió de su esposo e hijos, pero estaban tan concentrados en demostrar que su chico ganaría el corazón de Karen la "capitana cautivadora" del programa.

Lori tomó la cámara y grabó a su hija caminando rápido. Todo podía ser un reto para la chica del cabello castaño claro.

—Despacio velocista, tenemos el tiempo del mundo, creo que tomaremos el autobús —dijo mientras llegaban a la parada del parque—. Los remolcadores quedan en la salida sur de la ciudad.

—Yo iba a decir que vayamos como quien competimos, pero así está bien mamá —no dejaba de estar quieta.

—Lo haría, pero tu madre ya tiene dolores de espalda por la edad —dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor y colocando su mano en la espalda.

—Eres joven mamá, ni si quiera cumples cuarenta —le dijo en son de subirle la moral.

Recordó que, a diferencia de sus demás amigas, ella los años no la han tratado tan bien. Si bien la mayoría de ellas tienen hijos, no se desviven como ella. Pero eso se le pasa recordando cuando tenía diecisiete años y deseó una vida de casada con once hijos como su madre.

—Falta poco, pero tienes razón, todavía tengo algo de juventud —lo dijo con energía.

Llegaron a la parada de autobuses y justo recién había parado uno para que la gente aborde el transporte.

El autobús comenzó a avanzar. Lacy estaba inquieta mirando por la ventana. Estaba esperando de manera impaciente que pasé algo por allí. Justo pasó, pero su madre se le adelantó.

—Dos por el auto rojo que pasó —dándole dos golpes en su brazo.

—¡Auch! Yo quería ser primera —dijo alegre mientras se frotaba el brazo—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Digamos que... tengo experiencia en ello —respondió fingiendo irrelevancia mientras en su mente decía otra cosa —. Gracias Lynn.

Se la pasaron la mitad del camino dándose golpes en el hombro y brazo al ver autos de varios colores y nombrarlos.

Al llegar a su destino, todavía seguían adoloridas en el brazo, pero esas risas y sonrisas nadie se las quitaba. Por lo menos Lori grababa con su brazo derecho.

Entraron y había personas en la fila para pedir sus autos que fueron remolcados por estacionarlos en un lugar indebido, pasarse del horario establecido o estacionarse mal.

—Eso sería todo, mi compañero lo acompañará a llevarse su auto. Él que sigue —dijo con un rostro de aburrimiento.

—Vengo por la furgoneta que se hundió en el lago... debe haber un registro de ello —lo dijo haciendo una pausa al recordar ese evento.

El hombre verificó si había tal registro. Lo encontró, pero sin que se dé cuenta dio una sonrisa con malicia. Lacy se mantenía grabando.

—¡Oh sí! Aquí hay ese registro, el coste de remolque es de $250, de reparación escogida por ustedes es $300, pero el coste de mantenerlo aquí por unas semanas es de $550 —leyó todo lo que decía supuestamente la factura, mientras su mano izquierda estaba inquieta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! Usted se equivoca —no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Eso superaba los ahorros de emergencia de la familia. Definitivamente eso no le iba a gustar a su esposo. Adiós fondo de viajes familiares.

—Debe ser una equivocación... ¿No? —estaba teniendo un tic en su ojo.

—No, eso es lo que es, recuerde que la furgoneta ha estado muchas semanas aquí y la hemos mandado a reparar con los mejores mecánicos —lo dijo fingiendo sorpresa—. Se le avisó con el cartero, teléfono, celular, correo... todo.

Lori estaba pálida, esa noticia la tomó desprevenida. Un problema de tantos, pero eso no podía quedar allí.

—Tomemos un respiro, eso no fue lo acordado... ¿Hay alguna forma de arreglar este problema? —dijo mientras parecía que se hiperventilaba.

—No, lo siento señora. Además, mientras las horas pasan, el precio de almacén sigue aumentando —lo dijo con normalidad.

Lacy que grababa y no hablaba, se había dado cuenta de algo. Se dio cuenta que el tipo era de esos fortachones mala onda.

—¡Hey! Parece que todos esos esteroides te ponen muy serio, viejo —mientras se acercaba le dio la cámara a su mamá.

—¿Es su hija? —preguntó el tipo.

—Lo soy, mi mamá va a pagar todo de todos modos, pero le propongo una apuesta —dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Apostar contigo? ¡Pfff! Por favor niña, métete en otros asuntos —dijo dando carjadas al terminar de hablarle.

Lori no comprendía lo que quería su hija. Iba a decirle que lo tendría que discutir con su padre, pero Lacy no iba a dejar que pasara eso.

—Soy alguien que practica mucho deporte, tengo $100 en mi bolsillo, si me gana en vencidas se los daré y mi madre pagará en este instante todo —lo dijo con confianza.

El tipo vio muy entusiasmada y hasta un poco confiada a Lacy. Pensaba que la chica se confiaba por lo de ser deportista.

—¿Y si... pierdo? —lo dijo de manera muy burlona.

—Mi madre solo pagará la reparación y el remolque, ¿Acepta? —escupió en su mano derecha antes de estrecharla.

Era dinero fácil, dinero muy fácil. Era su día de suerte.

—Hecho niña —dijo sonriendo con confianza e hizo lo mismo que ella.

Lori no entendía nada, saber sobre el dinero de la factura la dejó distraída de la apuesta de su hija.

Ambos fueron al estacionamiento donde estaban los autos. Había una mesa cerca a la puerta de la oficina.

—Muy bien, niña, dos cosas: Muéstrame el dinero y necesito que golpees a la palma de mi mano —solo quería aquello.

Puso los $100 en la mesa y dio un buen derechazo a la palma del tipo. Trajo dos libros para que Lacy colocara su codo e igualar la altura de los brazos. Pero no fue tan necesario, solo los codos debían estar más lejos.

—Pero para igualar las cosas, será con el brazo izquierdo, ya que ambos somos diestros —dijo con mucha confianza.

Lacy dudaba, pero aceptó. Ya no había marcha atrás. Su madre reaccionó.

—Lacy, no pierdas tus cien dolares, yo lo pagaré de todos modos —dijo con tristeza.

—No, yo sé que puedo vencerlo porque sé que es un buen tipo, fuerte y no creo que sea alguien que se retracta, o será... ¿Qué eres lo opuesto? —lo dijo con algo de malicia.

Eso hizo ponerse nervioso al tipo. Su mano izquierda tembló, pero se volvió a concentrar.

—Bueno... ¿Empezamos o no? —dijo Lacy con mucho entusiasmo y algo de indirectas—. Mientras más se alargue esto creo que verán muchas cosas.

El tipo no entendía bien las intenciones de Lacy, pero no iba a dejar de concentrarse en el pago y los cien dolares.

—Terminemos esto Lacy —dijo con enojo el tipo.

—Como quiera, madre, cuente hasta cinco —dijo Lacy posicionándose.

—Uno.

—Tendrá que cumplir —le dijo Lacy.

—Dos.

—Parece fácil porque soy una joven —lo dijo dándole confianza.

—Tres.

—Confiarte fue tu error —lo dijo con seriedad.

—Cuatro.

—Tendrás que mostrar la factura real —lo dijo en voz baja y con malicia.

—Cinco.

Todo lo que dijo Lacy hicieron que el tipo dudara y por ende su mano izquierda temblara por las inquietudes que le generaba la niña. Eso fue aprovechado por Lacy y, sin que nadie lo creyera, ganó sin más.

Su madre no lo podía creer, Lacy no hizo su celebración típica como cuando gana un juego de baseball.

El tipo se quedó espantado por todo lo que sucedió en esos cinco segundos.

—Soy zurda de brazo, pensar que por golpear fuerte con la derecha debía ser diestra fue tu error, agregando que me subestimaste por ser joven y ansiosa, pero te equivocaste y es por eso que soy la ganadora —lo dijo con serenidad.

—Está bien, ganaste niña... vengan para realizar el pago —dijo rechinando sus dientes.

Lori pagó solo $250, $300 y $100 por todo. Al menos eso decía en la factura.

Le dio las llaves a Lacy, ellas las recibió sin alardear su victoria.

—Para la otra no se aproveche de nosotras y que no esté su jefe —dijo con confianza.

Solo dio un largo suspiro y le estrechó su mano, después de todo... le ganó con ingenio.

Subieron ambas en Vanzilla y se dirigieron al supermercado del centro comercial.

—Hija... no pensé que... —no pudo terminar de hablar.

—Lo sé, suelen pensar que debo ser impulsiva solo por dedicarme a los deportes, pero hacer deportes me mantienen calmada y me hacen pensar bien... no voy a negar que a veces me gusta dejarme llevar por la euforia de ganar o competir —dijo con mucha sinceridad.

Lori le dio un abrazo y un beso en su frente.

—Sé que no solo eres alguien con un balón de cerebro, eres mi ganadora —dijo eso mientras se concentraba en el camino.

Lacy estaba feliz que no le preguntara por los $100, porque no quería que supiera que eran para comprarle un palo de golf. El cumpleaños de su madre era en un mes.

Compraron cosas concretas y no les llevó más de dos horas. Se fueron muy alegres por pasar una salida solo para ellas.

Al regresar Lacy era la que grababa, Lincoln se dio cuenta que venían en su Van heredada. Ni bien se aparcó se lanzó a besar a Vanzilla.

—Literalmente eres alguien muy exagerado —dijo girando sus ojos.

—Pensar que casi te mandan al depósito de chatarra —no dejaba de abrazar a su Van.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que todos seguían en la mesa discutiendo de otro tema.

—Les digo que las tres primeras películas de El Recolector son las mejores por tener al mismo actor principal —dijo Lupa con confianza.

—Si ese es tu razonamiento, las tres películas de Blarney son las mejores de toda su época —le dijo con sarcasmo la comediante.

—Prefiero las de Ace Savvy si es así —dijo Loan con una sonrisa.

—En eso te doy la razón, Loan —la respaldaba la cristiana.

Lori se reía de que discutían como si fuera algo serio, pero por unos momentos le diría a Lacy que dejara la cámara frente a ellos para descansar.

Antes de saludarlos, le dio un gran abrazo a su hija y un beso en sus cabellos...


	9. Grabación 7-2

La cámara los grababa y ellos no le prestaban tanta atención. Lemy se había levantado de la mesa, pero Lyra le dijo que se quedara allí.

—Necesitamos juntar dinero para una buena fiesta y regalo, Liz los puntos —dijo Lyra con sus codos en la mesa y sus dedos tocándose las yemas.

—Como sabrán hermanas y hermano, nuestros fondos no pasan de los $30, necesitamos juntar por lo menos $200 para algo decente. Además, debemos obtener fondos de allí para el cumpleaños de papá, pero ese es después —estaba leyendo un documento—. Las propuestas hechas por Lyra son trabajar en servicios de reparación a domicilio, paseo de mascotas, limpieza de nieve, venta de chocolate caliente y algunas cosas más —dijo Liz haciendo un alto.

—Yo puedo trabajar con reparaciones a domicilio —levantó su mano Lemy.

—Yo puedo vender chocolate caliente junto a Loan —dijo Leia muy enérgica.

—Eh... —no sabía que decir la mayor.

—Voy por el pasear mascotas —dijo Lizy con emoción.

—Liena y yo vamos por el de limpiar nieve —Liby estaba seguro de ello.

—¿Y Lacy? Ella no está con nosotros —dijo con seriedad la peliblanca.

—Ella me dijo que va a repartir periódicos desde mañana para apoyar la causa —dijo Lyra dando un bostezo al final.

—Y... ¿Qué harás tú hija de Dios? —lo decía muy seria Lupa.

—¿Yo? Bueno, trabajaré en Gus' Games & Grubs en las tardes —lo dijo sin darle tanta importancia.

—¡Qué va! Voy a trabajar con Lizy —en verdad le daba igual el trabajo.

En ese instante todos miran a Liz. Era la única que no había dicho en que ayudaría.

—¡¿Por qué me miran?! Yo trabajo resolviendo ejercicios de matemática avanzada a universitarios, no pagan tanto, pero apoyaré con eso —la castaña sentía la mirada acusadora de todos.

—En fin. Si pueden empezar ahora sería genial —agregó la castaña mayor.

En ese momento su padre entró cansado, pero alegre. Hace horas dijo que estaría haciendo la limpieza de la cochera.

—¿Estás alegre? ¿Por qué estás alegre? —le dijo Lupa con tono inquisidor.

—No es nada, solo que mientras limpiaba pasó mi amiga Cristina, nos sentamos en la acera y recordamos viejos tiempos —lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Una "amiga"? O, ¿un amor platónico? O, ¿una exnovia? —dijo Liena con tono romántico para molestarlo.

—Amiga y exnovia —dijo Lincoln con serenidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron casi todos excepto Lyra y Loan.

Eso dejó con algo de desconcierto a Lincoln. No esperaba esas reacciones de sus hijos. Hasta que recordó algo.

—Creo que a varios de ustedes no les conté sobre mi noviazgo con Cristina, ¿no? —comenzaba a recordar.

—¡Le diré a mamá que la engañas! —dijo Leia muy enojada.

—Espera, no la estoy eng... —fue interrumpido.

—¿Cómo pudiste papa? Yo te tenía en un pedestal —dijo Lizy con lágrimas en sus ojos y que consolaba a Lila que sollozaba.

—¡No! Se equivocan —dijo inmediatamente.

—Me decepciona mucho señor Loud —dijo Lemy con un rostro de indignación

—Casi nunca muestro emociones, pero... me siento triste por mi mamá y lo que tendrá que enfrentar de ahora en adelante que se separen —dijo Lupa dándole la espalda.

—¿Es broma? ¿Lyra, Loan? ¿No dirán nada? —no comprendía que no dijeran nada.

Loan dejó ese semblante de temor y comenzó a reír un poco por lo que sucedía tapándose su boca. Lyra solo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a hablar.

—La tía Cristina no es amante papá —dijo con seriedad—. Ella en sí es su mejor amiga y... —alguien la interrumpió.

—Y su exnovia —era Lori que estaba escuchando eso con Lacy—. Creo que faltó contarles la otra parte de cómo me enamoré completamente de su padre y una parte de la travesía de nuestro "amor", pero es mejor que él se los cuente.

Lincoln se sentó en el piso, Lizy tomó la cámara e hicieron lo mismo que su padre. Lori permanecía de pie.

—Luego de habernos confesado nuestro amor, todo fue distinto en dos aspectos: el primero es el de nuestro trato a los demás y el trato entre nosotros —miró hacia arriba pensativo y siguió—. Digamos que como era mi primera relación y ella volvía a estar feliz por compartir su amor con alguien... no fuimos los más cuidadosos. Hubo momentos donde ni uno se percataba de lo que sucedía en el entorno y eso propició sospechas, hubo dos personas que fueron vitales en cubrir nuestro amor, en primer lugar, fue Cristina. Ella nos descubrió a los dos besándonos cuando ambos todavía no teníamos mayoría de edad. Fueron unos dos minutos de silencio y de pensar bien que decir. No les vamos a mentir, ambos comenzamos a sollozar por lo que pudiera decir Cristina. La sorpresa que nos dimos fue que Cristina ya lo sospechaba, se había vuelto tan unida a mí que me conocía muy bien. Está demás decir que no fue fácil para ella tomarlo a la ligera. Obviamente que se incomodaba —hizo un alto y tomó un respiro—. Su madre tenía que irse a la universidad, pero ella iba a volver para Navidad, no íbamos a perder el contacto. Lo difícil fue calmar esas sospechas generadas desde antes que se fuera. Para acabar con dichas, Cristina propuso algo, parecía gracioso, pero nos ayudó por casi tres años. El primer año fingí un interés por mi mejor amiga, después comenzamos a salir fines de semana. El segundo año fue la relación oficial con ella, claro que nos besábamos —miró a Lori con una mueca de disgusto—, pero no era lo mismo como hacerlo con su madre —se dio cuenta el doble sentido por las expresiones de sus hijos—, olvídenlo. El punto es que me mantuve con ella hasta el tercer año de la partida de Lori.

Hasta ese punto todos allí iban captando como fue el mantener en discreción el amor que tenían ellos. Lizy se mantenía enfocándolos a todos.

—¿Por qué dos años? ¿No hubiera sido mejor hasta antes que llegara mamá? —preguntó Liby con mucha curiosidad.

—Las personas no superan una ruptura de tanto tiempo tan rápido, eso lo entendimos con el pasar del tiempo y la experiencia ajena. La ruptura en el tercer año con Cristina iba a ser una buena excusa para que yo no estuviera con alguien más por lo menos un año. Conocía a sus tías de sobra, si pudieron sacarme citas para baile sin mi permiso, podían sacarme citas con amigas para olvidar a Cristina sin pensarlo, el cuarto año me mantuve alejado de mi mejor amiga porque supuestamente no habíamos terminado de la mejor manera. Culpamos a nuestra amistad de años el no poder avanzar más, ya saben, vernos más como hermanos que como otra cosa —eso hizo reír a sus tres hijas mayores—, lo sé, es muy irónica esa excusa para lo que queríamos ocultar.

—Entonces el cuarto y último año la pasaste solo, ¿no? —le preguntó la peliblanca sin mostrar expresión.

—El cuarto año fue para sentirme mal cuando tocaban el tema de parejas. Mis hermanas fueron muy cuidadosas al tocar el tema, tanto como las que se fueron como las que se quedaron. Siempre tuve a dos personas apoyándome en la mayoría de cosas, pero ahora solo quedaba una. Pero volví a cometer un error —lo dijo tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

—¿Cual fue ese error, viejo? —preguntó el segundo varón Loud.

—Ponerme muy melancólico —suspiró y continuó—. Eso hizo actuar a mis hermanas que no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados y me presentaron muchas chicas, con las cuales tuve que salir y decir que intentaría superar todo ello. Fueron varias citas, pero no llegue a mucho... —cuando dijo eso, sintió la necesidad de no mirar a sus hijos y esposa— ¡Digo! Nada, no llegué a nada. Con el tiempo llegó su madre y poco a poco recobraba mi amistad con Cristina —se levantó y siguió hablando—. Cristina es una persona a la que le guardo mucho aprecio y quiero tanto como a mis demás hermanas... siempre es un placer charlar con ella, todo lo que hizo por nosotros no tiene precio.

Todos se sintieron mal por acusar a la tía Cristina de ser la amante de su padre. Se notaba que comprendieron todo ello, aunque Lila necesitaba otra explicación más fácil.

—Y eso es todo de la primera parte de la travesía, marinos —dijo imitando a un pirata.

—Muy gracioso, traigan asientos, tenemos a don comedia —dijo Liby con seriedad.

—Lo que sea, espero que haya aclarado algunas cosas —lo dijo sonriente y dirigiéndose a la cocina con Lori.

—Espera, papá, ¿quién es esa otra persona? Dijiste que eran dos personas que te apoyaban —dijo Lacy que estaba con ganas de saber eso.

—Tiene razón Lacy, ¿quién era la segunda persona? —le siguió Lemy a lo dicho por su hermana.

Lincoln se rio, no podía creer que en todo este tiempo no se hayan dado cuenta. Era muy obvio, pero se notaba que les faltaba más sentido común.

—¿Quién ha estado con ustedes en varias ocasiones? ¿Quién los cuidó a varios de ustedes por un buen tiempo? ¿Quién nos ayudó cuando su madre tuvo que estar en el hospital por unos buenos meses? —quería que pensaran por unos momentos.

—¡Mami Luan! —dijo la pequeña con alegría.

—Lo ven, ya sé a qué hijo sí le pagaré una buena universidad —lo decía con malicia, pero de broma.

Eso los dejó impresionados a varios, pero Lyra cambió su semblante a uno serio. Por el momento no tocarían el tema hasta en otra ocasión.

Lizy detuvo la grabación para encenderla después porque aún faltaba para que acabara el día.

Paralelo a ellos, estaba Luan recordando la siguiente parte del relato con una mirada perdida en los bonitos recuerdos... aquellos donde no sabía que su hermano estaba con su hermana mayor...


	10. Grabación 7-3 y una extra

Luan estaba grabando unas rutinas de presentación para su primer día de clases en la secundaria de Royal Woods.

Quería ver que hacía mal y que no, necesitaba dar una impresión grata a sus alumnos, así como lo hizo alguna vez la señorita Bernardo cuando ella estaba en la secundaria.

—Creo que si les hago bromas en su primer día, me odiarán por todo lo que quede del año en mi clase —dijo a la cámara encendida.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando algo para que le diera una idea para una gran presentación y encantar a todos con el arte de la actuación.

Lo encontró en una de las tantas cajas que tenía. Su libro de bromas que alguna vez salvó sus ganas de seguir en la rutina de comedia. Con el pasar del tiempo mejoró muchas de las rutinas escritas.

—Este libro quizás me ayude a hacer más dinámica la interacción con ellos —comenzó a leer las rutinas—. Sí, definitivamente debo actualizar algunas.

De repente del libro cayó una foto, no necesito mirar la foto cuando la recogió para sonreír con nostalgia. Ya sabía que estaba retratado allí.

—Fue un día donde recupere el sentido Luantastico de lo que me gustaba, pero ese día fue mejor por ti —miró la foto en ese instante.

Estaba abrazada sonriendo mientras en el escenario estaba abrazada a su hermano que sostenía su libro de rutinas cómicas.

En la casa de sus hermanos, todos estaban viendo la televisión, precisamente las noticias de las siete.

—**_En otras noticias, el invierno estará en aumento y eso es algo bueno para la economía de los adolescentes y niños que quieren ganar dinero para no depender de las mesadas de los padres; Se cumplen veintiséis años del ataque del monstruo del lago de Royal Woods y el monstruo del árbol navideño con bicicleta..._** —la periodista informaba con una agradable sonrisa aquello.

—Creo que son noticias que no importan tanto —dijo Lemy con asombro.

—No te enfoques en eso, enfócate en Katherine, después de años sigue siendo hermosa —lo dijo mordiéndose los labios al darse cuenta que la periodista sigue siendo hermosa aún cuando le lleva un poco más de diez años.

—Di esto —Lori le dio un papel con algo escrito para que lo leyera, se notaba su enojo, hizo que todos miraran a su padre, en especial Loan que grababa.

—Es horrenda... en verdad no me gustaría estar a su lado ni un minuto —lo dijo con desánimo al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano a su esposa, Lori solo sonreía feliz.

Lori apagó la TV porque no había en esos momentos nada importante salvo las nuevas temporadas del bote de los sueños, eso comenzaba a las nueve. Iba a preparar la cena.

—Mamá, ¿por qué tú y papá decidieron quedarse aquí en la ciudad? —dijo Liby con curiosidad.

—Buena pregunta, hija... buena pregunta —dijo mientras tenía la mano en su mentón.

—¿Entonces? —Lupa también estaba con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué de repente quieren saber eso? —se los dijo sonriendo.

—No hay nada bueno en la TV —respondió con sinceridad Lizy.

Los demás apoyaron moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, Lori esperaba una respuesta sobre el interés de la vida de ella y Lincoln, pero la intención es lo que vale.

—Pero no es la "gran anécdota" —se notaba que todos querían escuchar de todas maneras—. Vivíamos en un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, no era el más grande, pero era lo que en ese momento una chica de veintisiete años podía pagar junto a un chico de veintiuno —no soltaba la mano de su hermanito—. Lemy no tenía más de siete meses y ya Lacy estaba en camino, el espacio era muy reducido.

—Recuerdo que Lemy y Liby dormían con nosotros —miró a Loan, Lyra y Liena—, ustedes dormían en un solo cuarto, nadie pensaría que tendríamos once hijos, no lo tenía en mente —se reía por eso.

—Yo sí lo pensé desde que tuve diecisiete y te lo dije —lo dijo muy seria mirándolo, luego miró a todos sus hijos con una sonrisa—. El punto es que los vecinos se quejaban del ruido que pueden causar cinco niños en un departamento —sentó a Leia en sus piernas, la rubia le mostró la lengua a sus hermanos—, los vecinos tenían menos de treinta como nosotros, pero no tenían hijos o solo uno —dio un largo suspiro.

—El alivio era los fines de semana —sentó a Lizy en sus piernas—, visitábamos a sus abuelos y nuestras otras hermanas, nos ayudaban con todos ustedes, pudieron con once, cinco más no era nada —miró a la cámara con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Tu abuela se reía cada vez que quería impedir que Liby se pelee con el pequeño bebé —observó que en esos momentos como su hija de catorce años molestaba a su hijo—, algunas cosas no cambian—rio y prosiguió con el relato—. Uno de esos fines de semanas, tuvimos una charla peculiar con sus abuelos —comenzó a recordar con pena—. No sé si fue porque sintieron que llegaríamos a lo mismo o... quizás culpa por algunas discusiones que tuvimos con ellos antes de tenerlos a todos ustedes —pensó en eventos pasados, la culpa solía regresar de vez en cuando, y más cuando miraba a Lincoln.

Lincoln y sus hijos notaron algo raro en Lori, pero ella sonrió en ese instante para continuar con el relato. Loan se dio cuenta junto con Lyra y Liena que eso no era normal, conocían tanto a su madre.

—Nos dijeron que era mejor que vivamos con ellos nuevamente —dejó sentada en su lugar a Leia, se paró y fue a mirar al exterior por su ventana, siguió con el relato—. Esa propuesta nos sorprendió, pero nosotros no queríamos molestar a papá y mamá; sin embargo, nos dieron sus razones para que volvamos.

—Lana, Lola y Lily aprobaban eso, ellas eran felices cuidándolos y jugando con ustedes —miraba a la cámara con su agradable sonrisa—. Nos propusieron que nos quedáramos un tiempo con ellos aquí, pero eso se extendió un año, luego nació Lacy y el tiempo se prolongó más hasta que... ellos fueron los que partieron de aquí —lo dijo dando un suspiro.

—Algo me dice que nuestros abuelos ya lo tenían planeado —dijo Lupa recargándose en el sofá.

—Sí, no querían decirnos de forma directa, pero ellos junto a todas sus tías ya lo tenían planeado —les mostró una sonrisa de felicidad y algunas lágrimas—. No sé si en verdad lo merecíamos, pero fue un grandioso gesto, no me lo esperaba sinceramente.

El peliblanco se dio cuenta porque lloraba su amorcito, sentó a Lizy junto a Leia y fue a abrazar a Lori. Necesitaba recordarle que todo sucedió sin que ellos lo planearan de antemano, que no había sido su intención darles una decepción con esa noticia a sus padres hace diecisiete años.

—Nos contaron que un mes antes se reunieron todos, y no hubo objeción en que la casa ahora la casa fuera para nosotros, y principalmente para ustedes —no dejaba de abrazar a su conejito, eso hizo que suspiraran con ternura sus hijas, el castaño solo mostró su pulgar arriba.

—Su madre tenía un auto que se lo compró a nuestro antiguo vecino, el señor Quejón. Papá hizo un cambio con Lori y nos quedamos con Vanzilla, pero al final yo me encariñé del auto como papá —lo decía sonriendo.

—Ya saben que las cosas en el vecindario no fueron fáciles —miraron a Lyra y a Loan—, pero, ¡mírense! ¡Han pasado trece años desde que estamos aquí! ¡¿No es grandioso?! —lo dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su hermanito.

—R-Recuerdo cuando jugábamos con tía Lily —se mantenía grabando—. Ella m-me decía que y-yo era su hermanita, que todos nosotros somos como sus hermanitos menores, a veces m-me decía que se sentía como mamá cuando estaba a nuestro lado —eso la hacía sonreír.

—De veras que no presté atención a todo eso —expresó la castaña mayor.

—Eras solo una pequeña niñita —se acercó y le dio un abrazo que hizo que se sonrojara.

—Bueno, es genial contar las historias de la familia —dijo Lincoln mientras se acercaba a la cocina—, recuerdo cuando pasamos la primera noche en la casa sin nuestros padres, todos ustedes, las gemelas y Lily... eran las primeras muestras de que nuestra familia se extendería más —su sonrisa era nostálgica.

—Vivíamos donde ahora viven sus abuelos —les dijo Lori mientras tomaba de la mano a Lyra para ir a la cocina—, fueron tiempos agradables, no, siguen siendo así —miró a la cámara—, ya es suficiente por hoy, dulzura, apaga la cámara y mañana empezamos a grabar.

Loan es la que al final disfrutó más aquel relato, ella sí recordaba la mayoría de cosas, pero le gustaba más recordar a su mejor amiga y hermana mayor, a su tía Lily. Terminó la grabación, esta vez sin la despedida.

Mientras en la casa Loud preparaban la cena, Luan ya había preparado y terminado la suya. Volvió a grabar sus posibles presentaciones en la habitación de huéspedes, pero no estaba conforme. La cámara estaba encendida.

El timbre suena y Luan baja a abrir a la persona que estaba afuera.

Luan después de varios minutos regresa a esa habitación, con Luna siendo llevada con dificultad por ella.

—Luna, creo que tomaste fondo, ¡jajaja! ¿Entiendes? —lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

—¡E-Eres m-muy graciosa! ... ¿Nunca... t-te lo dije? —fue la respuesta de su hermana en estado etílico.

Luna le había dicho que llegaría temprano, pero como ya era tarde, descartó su visita.

—Definitivamente eres una estrella de rock —lo decía con burla.

—Y t-tú... una incondicional del amor... —se reía mientras caía en la cama.

Eso hizo que Luan borrara la sonrisa de su rostro para mostrar una mueca de tristeza. No era de sorprenderse para ella, su hermana era de las pocas personas que sabía ese secreto.

—Responde payasa, ¿a-acaso n-no es... verdad? —Luna hablaba mientras lentamente se dormía.

—Sí... —lo dijo en voz baja.

Detuvo la grabación, ya grabaría en otra ocasión, ahora solo le quedaba descansar y tratar de reír con cosas graciosas... o tal vez nostálgicas...


	11. Grabación 8

—¡Linky graba! No dejes de grabar —se lo decía Lori muy emocionada—. Casi todos van a buscar su primer empleo —era un momento de orgullo para ella.

—Ya están creciendo —decía aquello con orgullo al mismo tiempo que grababa su salida.

—Ya saben, hagan bien sus actividades, su padre, Lyra, Liz y yo haremos el agujero donde estará la cápsula del tiempo —les decía mientras se despedía moviendo la mano.

—Procuren no enojar a los clientes —les dijo Lincoln con una gran sonrisa.

En sí ya habían empezado, mejor dicho Lacy había empezado el empleo repartiendo periódicos desde las seis de la mañana en varios vecindarios, el viejo Flips le había ofrecido aquel trabajo y con "buena" paga.

—Me recuerda a nosotros de jóvenes —dijo muy conmovido.

—A mí también, amor —de la cochera sacó unas palas.

Lincoln grabó como sus hijas dejaron despejado una parte del suelo al lado del árbol.

—¿Y cuál fue tu primer empleo, papá? —al descansar preguntó la mayor.

—Si mi memoria no me falla, creo que fue con el viejo Flips —le cedió la cámara a Lori—. Sí, ese fue, pero previo a eso ya había trabajado en otras cosas —se le notaba sonriente.

—Supongo que fueron casuales —acotó Liz.

—No creas, el de Flips no duró mucho, recuerdo que una vez con Clyde pusimos un negocio de gurús para conseguir novias —comenzó a reír por ello—, nos fue mal, pero no fue por voluntad, sino por iniciativa de la escuela —recordó más—. Alguna vez cubrí a su madre en Gus' Games & Grubs, trabajé hasta tarde —se notaba pensativo.

—¿De qué te cubrió, mamá? —la menor quería saciar su curiosidad.

—Para ir a un baile —estaba mirando al vació, luego las miró mientras las grababa—, recuerdo que usé un hermoso traje de sirena —al decir eso miró a Lincoln, lo notó incómodo.

—Creo que has hecho muchas cosas de joven —Lyra notó cierto ambiente embarazoso.

—Sí, tenía once años al hacer todo eso —cambió su rostro a uno alegre.

Lyra suspiró con tranquilidad, anteriormente había notado una conducta similar de sus padres cuando hablaban de cierta persona del pasado.

Lincoln comenzó a excavar junto a Lori dicho agujero donde colocarían las grabaciones. Luego de algunos minutos, Lincoln entró para traer la que sería la cápsula. Lyra grababa con tranquilidad, disfrutaba de la mañana porque en la tarde empezaba su empleo.

—Esto será la cápsula —bajaba con una caja de madera.

—¿Eso será? —a Lori se le notó el desánimo inmediatamente.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —lo dijo apenado.

—Me dijiste que tenías algo parecido a una cápsula —seguía con el desánimo.

—Bueno… digamos que la caja metálica estaba con muchas cosas sobre ella y… ahora es una caja deformada —se lo decía sonriendo de nervios.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —expresó Lyra con desconcierto.

—Tranquila, tengo la solución —miró a Liz—. Sé que eres lista y harás una cápsula para nosotros, ¿no es así pequeña Liz? —le acaricio su cabeza.

—No me llevo bien con las herramientas y las construcciones —dijo con seriedad.

—¡Oh, vamos! Lisa hacía esas cosas a sus cuatro años —su hija lo miró con seriedad—. Olvídalo… lo tengo —se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió? —estaba con curiosidad Lori.

—Espera —sacó su celular e hizo una llamada—. Lana… sí, yo también me alegro de escucharte… Lori está muy bien, los niños también… —disfrutaba charlar con su hermana— sí, Luan ahora vive a nuestro lado, ¿no es genial? … Luna también está en la ciudad, pero solo por unas semanas, y Lily viene en unos días… sí, espero que no saque de quicio a la señora Loud... —miró a Lori con una expresión de mofa— ¡exacto! Eres mi hermana, me conoces bien... —estaba riendo— una cápsula del tiempo… sí, esas que suelen tener las escuelas para colocar exámenes, anuarios y todo… —sonrió— gracias, muchas gracias, Lanita... —su hermana le dijo algo que lo sonrojó y puso nervioso— c-claro, y-yo también te quiero, adiós —cortó la llamada.

Volteó a ver a su familia, vio que Lyra y Liz lo miraban con un rostro de no querer estar allí, Lori estaba enseriada.

—En una semana, nos trae la cápsula, soy un genio, no tuve que esforzarme tanto, niñas —lo decía alegre.

—¿Qué te dijo Lana al último? —seguía su mirada seria.

—Eso no importa —lo decía tranquilo.

—Claro que sí, te comportaste como idiota —empezó a asustar a su esposo.

—Eh… no puedo decirlo frente a las niñas —miró a sus hijas, ellas estaban mirando a otro lado, pero no dejaban de grabar.

—Solo bromeo con lo de Lily… nada más —se sonrojó nuevamente.

Suspiró con molestia y entró a la casa, Lincoln estaba un poco asustado, no quería dormir en el sofá como hace meses.

Lori llevó al patio un dron, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que haría.

—Hay que ver qué hacen los chicos —le pidió la cámara a Lyra para sincronizar la transmisión con la tableta y unirla con el dron.

El dron empezó a elevarse y para ir a los distintos sitios donde trabajaban sus hijos.

—¡Esto es genial! —decía Lori mientras comandaba al dron.

—Yo también quiero manejar al dron —expresó Lincoln.

—No seas engreído —lo dijo con aires de superioridad—. Además, no me dijiste lo que te dijo Lana —hizo un gesto de molestia.

El peliblanco se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído, terminó por sonrojar a ambos.

—Ya veo —no ocultaba su sonrojo.

El dron sobrevolaba la ciudad con una velocidad mínima, no recordaba exactamente dónde iban a trabajar, pero no sería tan difícil encontrarlos.

Las primeras en ser vistas fueron Liby y Liena, no de una buena manera. Estaban peleando con las palas como si fueran espadas.

—Se supone que yo despejaría esta entrada —le dijo Liby mordiendo sus dientes.

—No, se supone que yo lo haría, el señor me lo dijo a mí —Liena estaba en las mismas.

—Te equivocas, se dirigió a mí —se separó de ella.

Solo habían hecho la mitad del trabajo y perdieron el tiempo en una pelea absurda. El dron siguió su camino.

—Y así se pierde dinero —agregó Lincoln suspirando al final.

El dron seguía su recorrido por los vecindarios para llegar a la ciudad. Vieron que cerca al parque Ketchan estaba Leia y Loan vendiendo chocolate caliente, pero lo curioso era que Loan estaba vestida de una manera "atrayente". Leia le había dicho que se ponga un suéter con una abertura en los senos, "eso es dinero seguro" fue lo que le dijo su hermana menor.

—¡Chocolate caliente! ¡Para estos días fríos! ¡Manténgase cálido con el chocolate de Leia y Loan! —animaba a las personas para que le compren.

Algunos chicos solo se acercaban para pedirle en sí su número a Loan, ella no sabía qué decir, como siempre, solo actuaba de manera insegura y apenas podía hablar.

—Tendremos que hablar con ella, no puede hacer eso —no podía creer que su hija le hiciera eso a su hermana, de la misma manera estaba Lyra.

Siguió sobrevolando más allá del parque al dron y vieron desde fuera de la ventana de una casa a Lemy en la habitación de un chico, estaba reparando una consola de videojuegos.

—Y recuerda darle un soplido o hacer como que no quieres jugar con ella, a veces eso es lo que necesitan —se notaba todo un experto.

—Gracias, te recomendaré con mis amigos —le dijo el chico alegre.

—Si me disculpas, tengo que ir donde tus vecinos, dicen que tienen una fuga en el lavatrastes de su cocina —fue lo último que dijo después de recibir su paga y salir de la habitación.

Se abrochó su cinturón, tomó su caja de herramientas y se preparó para salir de allí con su cabello suelto, su banda amarrada a su brazo, siempre con estilo de estrella de rock.

—Pensé que su cabeza solo le daba para la guitarra —lo dijo algo asombrada.

—La tía Lana le enseña todo lo que sabe de reparaciones cuando viene —añadió Liz mirando a otro lado.

Ya estaba cerca de la entrada de la ciudad, pero debía pasar antes donde Flips, justo estaba Lacy en la parte de afuera del lugar discutiendo con el viejo Flips.

—¡Usted dijo que el trabajo solo era entregar los diarios! —estaba enojada.

—Los diarios solo eran el primer paso, ahora —le dio unos utensilios de limpieza— deja esos baños relucientes.

Flips entró nuevamente a su tienda, Lacy estaba enojada y lo demostró mirando al dron con esa expresión.

—No voy a decir que se lo dije porque se lo dije —añadió Lincoln.

La pequeña nave ya se acercaba al centro de la ciudad, no fue difícil para Lori encontrar a Lizy y Lupa que paseaban a varios perros, entre ellos estaban Victorie de la señorita Lacey St. Claire, Watterson de la señora Claire, Spike del padre Thomas y otros cuatro. Pasaron por el parque central de allí.

—No te hagas tanto problema, albina —le decía Lizy que tenía a los otros cuatro que eran más grandes que ella—. Solo demuestra quien tiene el mando y se gentil —los perros de vez en cuando iban hacia ella para lamer su rostro—. ¡Oh, basta! Todos ustedes son geniales.

—Para ti es fácil —los perros le generaban un gran problema porque a veces no querían moverse—, hubiese ido mejor con Liby o Lemy —se lamentaba, también notó al dron—, ¡sé que me oyen! ¡No graben! —en ese instante se le escaparon los perros y corrieron donde había un concurso de repostería.

Los perros se comieron las galletas del reto final que habían hecho Cookie y Chloe, Lupa tomó a los perros y se fue corriendo de allí. Solo Spike era algo pesado.

—Tendremos que pedir disculpas por Lupa —lo apuntaba en una libreta.

El dron sobrevoló nuevamente los mismos lugares de regreso, pero el único que se mantenía de la misma forma era donde estaban Liby y Liena que no habían quitado toda la nieve, pero se peleaban por ser la única en limpiar. Se asemejaba a un enfrentamiento jedi.

Pero antes de llegar a donde ellos el dron captó a Luna queriendo irse de la casa de Luan, la cual estaba impidiendo que se fuera porque todavía no le había pasado la embriaguez.

—¡D-Déjame! ¡Yo sé... cuándo irme! —lo decía mientras se sostenía de la puerta con dificultad.

—Luna, no seas testaruda —la quería hacer pasar.

No resistió más, Luna vomitó en el jardín del exterior, Luan solo esperó a su lado mientras la sostenía. Se dio cuenta del dron y sonrió con nervios. Lincoln, Liz y Lyra fueron donde Luan para ayudarla con la tía Luna.

—Mami… ¿dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Dónde está papi? —dijo la pequeña Lila que recién se levantaba.

—Tus hermanos en sus empleos y tu papi ayudando a tu mami Luan y tía Luna —el dron estaba frente a ellas siguiendo con la grabación—. Bueno, esta grabación terminará por estos momentos, luego seguiré con las aventuras de mis hijos y el sueño americano… o el conseguir un empleo que les dé algo más que sus mesadas.

Acto seguido acabó la grabación mediante la tableta y fue con su hija en brazos a la cocina para prepararle su desayuno...


	12. Grabación 9

—Chicos, solo serán un par de horas, su tía Luna está a cargo —dejó en claro mientras tomaba su bolso.

—Antes de las diez su hermana ya debe estar llegando —tomaba las llaves de su furgoneta.

Lacy estaba grabando todo lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

Lori y Lincoln iban a salir a cenar. Saben que cuando terminen sus vacaciones será más difícil tener tiempo para ellos, para sus hijos había de sobra, pero para mantener la llama de la pasión era necesario un tiempo sin interrupciones.

—Gracias por acceder, Luna —se notaba muy alegre.

—Descuida, yo los cuido y ellos me cuidan —se escuchaba algo fastidiada.

—No saquen de quicio a su tía —miró a Lupa y a Leia—, en especial ustedes dos.

—Niños, cuídense, no hagan nada malo, conozco esta casa de pies a cabeza, me daré cuenta si rompen algo, nos vemos —dicho eso, Lincoln cerró la puerta.

Luna estaba acostada en todo el sofá, tenía puesta unas gafas oscuras y con una taza de café que desde hace media hora que no acababa. La resaca aún se mantenía.

En medio de su fastidio, su sobrina más pequeña se sentó a su lado y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó conmovida.

—Eres de mis tías que veo poco —no dejaba de abrazar a su tía.

—Gracias, baby —le dio un beso en su frente.

Sus demás sobrinas se le acercaron, parecían algo aburridas en esos momentos.

—Y bueno… ¿qué quieren saber? Si es que quieren saber —sentía ganas de charlar.

—¿Por qué siempre hablas con un acento británico? —preguntó Lizy.

—Es porque adoro su cultura y, en especial, su música —se levantó de golpe con energías.

—¿Y es genial tu vida? —Lupa se sentó donde estaba su tía.

—Eso no se debe preguntar porque es muy obvio —miró con curiosidad a Lacy que la grababa—. Pensé que eso de grabar solo sería de un momento.

—Papá y mamá dicen que quieren documentar todo lo que pudieran —respondió la castaña mientras seguía a su tía.

—¿Y qué cosas ya han guardado en su cápsula? —abrió el frigorífico para buscar alguna soda.

—Pues aún nada, tía Lana traerá la cápsula porque papá no tenía algo donde guardar las grabaciones —le respondió Liena que estaba allí para calentar la cena.

—Bueno… tu padre no es que sea alguien con unos planes "muy brillantes" —hacía el gesto con sus dedos—, pero lo bueno es que siempre termina resolviéndolos.

—Sí, papi es el mejor —recalcó Leia que seguía a la tía Luna.

Luna bebió la lata con gusto, se sentía refrescada a pesar del frío que todavía había en ese instante.

—En una cápsula del tiempo no solo hay vídeos, para comenzar debe haber pruebas visuales o escritas —dirigió a Lemy que entraba a la cocina—. Hey, ¿no van a dejar alguna foto o carta? —esperaba una respuesta.

—No, ni siquiera lo pensamos —le respondió sin darle importancia.

—Bueno podríamos escoger algunas de sus álbumes de fotos —estaba pensando— o podemos dejar alguna nota con un suceso… ¡como un diario! —tronó los dedos.

En ese instante subió con dirección a la habitación de Lemy, su sobrino y sus sobrinas fueron tras ella, a Lacy casi se le cae la cámara.

Luna sacó de la mochila de Lemy un bolígrafo y arrancó algunas hojas de un cuaderno que vio.

—¡Tía! ¡La habitación de alguien es un lugar sagrado! Es un lugar al que no se debe profanar la privacidad —se notaba molesto.

—¡Oh, chico! —le sonrió de manera burlona— En esta casa lo que menos hay es privacidad, ¿me equivoco? —todos allí sabían la respuesta—. Desde papá hasta Lily conocemos al revés y al derecho la casa, sabemos que lugares pueden ser privados y que no, si te soy sincera hay pocos aquí.

—¿Y cómo los descubriste? —preguntó Liz.

—Creo que quien me dio ayuda de eso fueron tus padres… en verdad sabían donde encontrar "privacidad" —todos captaron el doble sentido—. Muy bien, vamos abajo.

Todos la siguieron para saber qué escribiría su tía en esas hojas de papel.

Se sentó en la cabecera de mesa, todos estaban expectantes por lo que diría porque los miraba.

—Recuerdo que en la secundaria sacaron una cápsula que cumplió setenta años, dentro había pruebas, fotos, grabaciones y alguna que otra carta que relataba a las personas del futuro sus vivencias en la escuela —miró a Liby—. ¿Tienes alguna anécdota que sea interesante?

—Bueno… en la mañana Liena me quitó el empleo de quitar nieve —la miró con enojo a la rubia.

—No, el señor se dirigió a mí —le respondió molesta.

Se iniciaba otra pelea entre ellas, desde que llegaron no dejaron de pelear, sus padres tuvieron que separarlas. Luna tuvo que hacer un alto a ello.

—Chicas, mejor yo escribo la anécdota, pero escribiré algo que tenga que ver con sus padres... —comenzó a escribir.

En la hoja escribía cuando tuvo que cuidar a Lori toda una temporada.

Fue en el tiempo del quinto embarazo de su hermana mayor. Previamente había ayudado a Lori unos seis meses antes de que tuviera a Lyra y tiempo posterior al parto.

Era pura casualidad que ella fuera a visitar a su hermana después de que se sometiera a un tratamiento para poder llevar su embarazo, cortesía de Lisa.

Cuando dio a luz al pequeño Lemy fue lo mismo para ella. Nuevamente tuvo que buscar un reemplazo en su banda, ella no dudaba en ayudar a sus hermanos.

Luan y Lily daban la ayuda que podían a sus hermanos cuidando a sus sobrinos, pero el peliblanco debía trabajar y darse un momento para ir donde Lori. Fue más tedioso en el tiempo de los nacimientos de Liena y Liby porque allí nadie se quedaba todo el día con Lori.

Su hermana mayor le dijo que no se debía preocupar porque ella estaba allí para que no hubiera preocupaciones. También tuvo que calmar a Leni que no dudaba en dejar todo donde estaba por ir con su hermana y mejor amiga.

Cinco meses donde la convivencia con su hermana Lori fue de lo más agradable. Luna le contaba las cosas de su gira y le hacía ver los vídeos. Lori los veía y escuchaba con su hijo en brazos.

Los fines de semana por la tarde, Lincoln iba con sus hijas acompañado por Luan o Lily o sus padres a darle visita a su amada. Él iba solo por la noche los días de semana.

El lugar quedaba en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, quedaba cerca al bosque, era como una casa de reposo para los pacientes del hospital donde trabajaba Lisa.

La castaña a veces era la que tenía que cambiar a su sobrino porque su hermana a veces se notaba fatigada y algo desvalida. Lisa le había dicho que definitivamente serían las consecuencias de someterse al tratamiento.

El bebé se notaba curioso cuando su tía le cantaba o tocaba algún instrumento de los que había llevado. Luna se dio cuenta que el bebé mostraba interés en la música, no dudó en regalarle un pañuelo con el emblema de su banda.

Cuando Lori fue dada de alta, Luna le dijo que le mandaría un pañuelo cada año al pequeño Lemy. Se había encariñado con su sobrino y se estaba acostumbrando a pasar tiempo con su hermana, pero ella le dijo que tenía que regresar a hacer lo que más amaba, la música.

—… Y me reintegré a mi banda en pocas semanas —terminaba de escribir.

—Ahora entiendo porque todos los años me mandas una —nunca se había preguntado el motivo.

—Tú interés por querer saberlo me hace recordar al de Lucy por mi música —lo dijo en son de broma.

Con una hoja que sobraba, hizo un sobre e introdujo lo que escribió allí.

—Bueno —se la entregó a Liby—, guárdala y cuando Lana traiga la cápsula la guardas junto a las que ustedes deben escribir, también las fotos —se notaba con muchas energías.

Liena con ayuda de su tía sirvió la cena, Lacy pausó la grabación para cenar y la reanudó cuando terminaron.

La tía Luna les contaba muchas cosas como cuando conoció a Mick Swagger y a la banda Smooch. También sobre sus giras y algunas anécdotas que sus hermanos no sabían; en otras palabras, cuando se metió en graves problemas por destrozos en alguno que otro hotel.

ya eran cerca de las diez y entró Lyra con un rostro de agobio. Su tía fue la primera en saludarla.

—¿Y esa cara? —se lo dijo de forma burlona.

—¡Dios mío! No pensé que los chicos tuvieran una y mil maneras de fastidiar a los meseros, ese Arcade es el infierno —se sentó cansada en el sofá.

—Así se sienten los empleos de atención, girl —se sentaba al lado de ella.

—Si no fuera por mi compañera, no hubiese soportado tanto fastidio —recordó a su compañera—. Parece tonta, pero es lista y me enseñará trucos para lidiar con las personas allí.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga? —preguntó Lemy con mucha curiosidad.

—Lara… no, esa era una de sus hermanas, se llama Gloom, es agradable —suspiró de agotamiento.

—Lávate las manos, te sientas en la mesa para servirte tu cena y que me cuentes sobre los proyectos de tu banda, espero que no se dediquen al rock cristiano, allí solo dan discos de mirra —se notaba que quería fastidiarla, pero era la confianza que tenía con su sobrina. Miró a Lacy—. Ya no es necesario grabar más, debes estar cansada, así que bye bye —dijo a la cámara y su sobrina terminó la grabación de ese día.

Una grabación terminaba y otra comenzaba en un campo de minigolf con una pareja que desde hace años que no iba allí…


	13. Grabación 10

—¿Qué tal la cena? —preguntó Lincoln a Lori con la cámara encendida.

—Pues… creo que la disfruté más contigo al lado —se notaba muy sonriente.

Habían dejado a los niños al cuidado de su tía, no es que no confiaran en Loan o Liena, pero ellas a veces no sabían cómo actuar ante la hiperactividad o los problemas que generaban sus demás hermanos.

—Para ser sincero, desde hace años que no tenemos tantos momentos para nosotros, solo nosotros —dijo el peliblanco.

—Es normal, ya no somos jóvenes, y tenemos once responsabilidades —Lori respondía mientras observaba todo con nostalgia.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó por una mera curiosidad.

Lori se detuvo en un lugar que le trajo demasiados recuerdos. Lincoln enfocó con su cámara ese lugar, recién captó en que lugar estaba, es porque desde hace varios minutos solo se concentraron en caminar y caminar.

—La sala de juegos no ha cambiado —expresó con una sonrisa a la cámara.

—Sí… —se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada— Lyra ya debe de haber llegado a casa.

—Literalmente es uno de los pocos lugares que me dolería si cerrara —se formó una mueca triste.

—Allí pasaron tantas cosas… pero lo genial es que me dieron empleo siendo tan joven —lo decía con tanta alegría.

—No, Flip es el que da empleo a los más jóvenes —le replicó a su chico.

—No, él explota jóvenes —lo dijo con gracia.

Ambos rieron mientras la cámara enfocaba el final el salon de juegos y el final de la calle. Lincoln chequeó su reloj.

—Amor, creo que tenemos que apresurarnos, ya son cerca de las diez de la noche —se notaba alarmado.

—No te apresures, ser la mejor golfista de la universidad tiene sus privilegios… y también ser amiga del guardia —lo decía con mucha calma a la cámara. Repentinamente recordó que debía poner el contexto—. Literalmente para los que vean estas grabaciones en el futuro, hoy es un día de los pocos que Linky y yo tenemos, aprovechando que nuestra hermana Luna está en casa con nuestros hijos, decidimos salir unos momentos, en unas semanas volvemos a nuestros empleos… literalmente el ser padres requiere estar al tanto con los chicos —lo decía con notoria tranquilidad.

—Pero lo genial de mi chica es que ella administra el negocio de nuestros padres, no pierde tan de vista a nuestros chicos cuando necesitan algo —agregó Lincoln al hablar a la cámara.

—Eso es un punto a favor para la mami más responsable de todo Michigan —se notaba muy altanera.

—¿Pensé que esa era Carol? —quería molestarla.

—¡Oye! No tientes tu suerte esta noche —lo decía con un guiño final.

Lori lo tomó de la mano que no grababa e hizo que corriera junto a ella para llegar más rápido al campo de minigolf.

De repente se cruzaron con conocidos como Whitney que se quedó hablando con su mejor amiga unos minutos. Luego con Pam Fox que iba de regreso a su casa, había cambiado la chica que alguna vez fue un problema para las niñeras Loud. El padre Thomas los saludó de lejos porque se dirigía a su hogar después de visitar a un amigo. Por último, Clare que estaba sacando a caminar al pequeño Watterson, era el cuarto en el tiempo que la conocían.

—Parece que la ciudad sigue igual… las cosas no parecen tan distintas —su sinceridad era palpable junto a su mirada que expresaba bienestar.

—Seguirán siendo iguales mientras estemos juntos —le dio un beso en la mejilla que la cámara no grabó.

Lori le decía muchas cosas al oído a Lincoln que lo hacían reírse y sonrojarse, pero la cámara se mantenía grabando el paisaje. Lincoln detuvo la grabación hasta llegar al lugar.

Reanudó la grabación cuando el guardia los dejó entrar, a Lori le trajo varios recuerdos. Hole In One-derland no había cambiado, ahora el problema era la nieve que ocupaba casi todo el campo.

—Los años pasarán y nunca olvidaré la primera cita de Lucy —lo decía con un rostro que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Recuerdo que fue su amor a primera vista —colocaba la cámara en un árbol cercano.

Lincoln era el que le llevaba los palos, como hace años él fue su cadi el día que ella ganó su beca para Fairway.

Lori jugaba de manera perfecta, pero lo que más le alegraba era que Lacy y Lyra fueran un tanto parecidas a ella. Sin embargo, Lyra no querría ser golfista y Lacy… bueno ella tiene otros deportes. No perdía las esperanzas su hija deportista.

En un instante, Lori de lo emocionada que se sentía de jugar en medio de la nieve, se notaba pensativa. Se sentó cerca a un minimolino. Lincoln sabía que era eso.

—Pasarán años y aún no podrás creer todo lo que pasó desde hace más de diecisiete años —había colocado la cámara sobre un pequeño árbol cercano antes de sentarse al lado de ella.

—Hace años era una adolescente con problemas de adaptarse a la universidad, ¡ahora míranos! —se recargó en su hombro— Tengo una enorme familia junto a ti y con problemas parecidos a los que teníamos de jóvenes —se notaba algo agotada.

—¿Era lo que anhelabas, no? —lo preguntó sin tanto énfasis.

—Mejor de lo que pensé —lo abrazó, pero siguió hablando—. Aunque no pensé que los niños fueran tan distintos a nosotros.

—¿En qué? —eso le causó gracia porque los años le demostraban que las mujeres no suelen estar conformes con todo.

—En apariencia sí son como nosotros, pero que tengan nuestra personalidad… tienen un poco de cada uno, si se puede decir así —se notaba insatisfecha.

—¿Me estás diciendo que querías tener una copia exacta de ti? Contigo es suficiente, de veras —quería fastidiarla.

—No, no es gracioso —fingió ofenderse. Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, dejó de pensar y habló—. Después de mucho, entiendo por qué los padres siempre quieren un hijo como ellos, queremos tener alguien que comparta las mismas cosas que nosotros y que termine cosas que dejamos inconclusas —se notaba sincera.

—Te tardaste mucho —estaba en plan de fastidiarla.

—Claro, "genio" —le dio un leve codazo.

Ambos miraban la nieve caer poco a poco y cubrir más aquel campo.

—Ya que hablamos de parecernos… ¿quién es tu preferido? —preguntó Lincoln con mucha curiosidad.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Nadie es más que otro hijo —se notaba muy fingida.

—Lori, no seamos ingenuos, papá te tenía mucho cariño, junto a Lynn y Luan, no por nada lloró como un bebé cuando te fuiste a Fairway, le puso su nombre a Lynn y se reía siempre con Luan —sus palabras eran muy sinceras—. Por ende, tú también debes tener tu "preferida".

—Y mamá a ti junto a Lola, eran unos engreídos —no se quedaba atrás. Se mantuvo pensante algunos segundos—. Tú primero.

—No, mujeres y niños primero —le respondió velozmente.

—Puedo decir que… le tengo un gran cariño a… Lyra… pero el cariño es igual para todos, solo que se lo demuestro más veces —se sentía mal por decir eso—. Ahora tú.

—Hay veces que me siento más a gusto con la compañía de Lacy… no es que sea distinto a los demás… pero ella me hace sentir seguro —también le era difícil decir eso.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que dijeron, pero luego se miraron para reírse frente al otro.

—Lyra a veces tiene tu carácter —le resaltó aquello.

—Lacy es la del medio, está claro que empatizas con ella —dio media vuelta para mirar el molino.

—No es que sean preferidos, pero son los que uno tiene más confianza o algo así —lo dijo con mucha serenidad.

—A veces tengo la sensación de que algunos piensan que son una copia de nosotros y las chicas —respondió algo fastidiada.

—Son once, hay un solo chico, tienen edades similares a las nuestras… pero ellos no son tan problemáticos como lo éramos nosotros —afirmó el peliblanco.

Lori se quedó pensativa por aquella premisa dada, quería recordar algo muy grave de ellos.

—Nosotros destrozamos Vanzilla por tu bendito punto dulce, pintamos la casa de varios colores pensando que sería un buen regalo de aniversario para papá y mamá, arruinamos la estancia de ellos en el Hotel-Spa de la ciudad, hicimos que la policía nos detuviera por la pelea de los amigos, vendimos las cosas de la casa por competir, perdiste a Lily y nos engañaste con el reto ecológico, frustré el intento de Leni para obtener su licencia de conducir… definitivamente nadie nos supera —lo dijo con mucha culpa.

—¡Rayos! Y no me siento tan culpable —era muy sincero.

No resistieron y dieron unas enormes carcajadas porque no eran perfectos.

—Ojalá que nunca se enteren de todo eso —expresó con esperanza.

Lamentablemente Luna estaba contándole a sus sobrinos varias anécdotas familiares, entre todas esas, figuraban de las que hablaron.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —dijo Lincoln que miraba su reloj.

—Pero grabemos el regreso a casa, amor —lo abrazaba mientras él caminaba.

Tomó la cámara mientras ella le dificultaba caminar. Ellos sabían que todo lo que dijeron quedaría entre ellos y la grabación.

Fueron caminando hasta el estacionamiento donde habían dejado a Vanzilla. Lori colocó la cámara en el retrovisor.

Mientras Lori conducía de regreso, vieron que Luan estaba caminando algo presurosa.

—¿No quieres que te lleve a casa, niña? —preguntó Lincoln en un tono bromista.

—Lo siento, mi madre me dijo que no subiera con extraños —respondió en tono jocoso.

La tía Luan se sentó detrás, pero en la parte media. Se dio cuenta de la cámara, pero no le dio importancia.

—Es muy tarde, Risitas —lo dijo con preocupación.

—Lo sé, pero necesitaba consejos de la señorita Bernardo, siendo sincera, me siento algo nerviosa —se podía notar en su mirada enfocada al exterior.

—Literalmente estás exagerando, nos has enseñado por años tus actos, te presentaste después de Lucy en el teatro de la ciudad, trabajaste en Nueva York… tienes mucha experiencia frente al público —quería animarla.

—El problema no es el pánico escénico —agregó la tía Luan.

—¿Acaso no le enseñaste algunas cosas tuyas a Lincoln? —respondió con una pregunta fácil de replicar.

—Es cierto, pero… no sé cómo decirlo —se sentía algo incomprendida.

—Descuida, te ayudaremos, Risitas —sus palabras hicieron sonreír a su hermana—. Puedes practicar con los chicos, si ellos llegan a entender tus enseñanzas… cualquiera puede entenderte —lo decía con un tono jocoso.

Los pocos minutos que les quedaban para llegar a la avenida Franklin, se la pasaron charlando sobre ello. No faltó las muestras de amor entre Lori y Lincoln, tampoco la incomodidad de Luan al presenciar ello.

Lincoln tomó la cámara, iba a terminar la grabación, pero Lori le dijo que todavía no podía acabar hasta ver a sus hijos.

Luan les dio las buenas noches, les dijo también que le dijeran a Luna que se apresurara.

Al entrar todos estaban alrededor de Luna, a excepción de Lila que ya estaba durmiendo.

—Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos bro y sis, ustedes también guys —se fue de allí con prisa, pero sonriente.

Todos miraban a sus padres con curiosidad, sin embargo, Lori fue donde ellos a darles cariño maternal.

—¿Se portaron bien? ¿Le hicieron caso a su tía? —no dejaba de besar las cabezas de Lemy y Lacy, ellos no querían dejarse— Espero que sí —abrazó fuerte a Lizy y Leia—. ¿Qué tal se portaron tus hermanitos? —le dio un tierno abrazo y un beso en su mejilla a Loan.

—S-Supongo que bien —dijo algo sonrojada.

—Eso merecería un premio —se notaba más alegre de lo normal. Fue donde Lyra para darle un beso en sus mejillas—. ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo? —no dejaba de abrazarla junto a Liena y Liz.

—No me quejo, gracias a Dios, pero fue agotador —respondió sonriente.

—¿Dónde están las que tienen las más sonrientes de la casa? —fue donde Liby y Lupa, la pelinaranja se reía por las cosquillas extras que vinieron con el abrazo.

—¡Mamá, ya no soy una niñita! —decía algo enojada la peliblanca.

—Claro, mi linda abejita —no dejaba de darle besos en su frente.

Lupa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Lemy y Lacy se guardaban las burlas.

Liena y Liby fueron donde su padre para abrazarlo, pero Leia se les había adelantado.

—Papá, ¿es cierto que subiste vídeos ridículos de nuestras tías sin consentimiento y mamá saboteó a la tía Leni? —preguntó Lizy con curiosidad.

—Eh… bueno… exactamente… —no sabía qué responder.

—¿Es cierto que apartaron a la tía Leni de la fiesta que preparaban para la abuela? —preguntó Lemy.

—¿También que trajiste una tarántula sabiendo que tía Leni tenía miedo? —Liby lo decía muy asombrada.

—Papá, ¿evitaste que tía Leni les curara el resfriado? —preguntó Lupa muy molesta.

Y siguieron diciendo varias cosas que les contó Luna, la mayoría donde incluían a la tía Leni.

—Apaga la cámara, estamos quedando como malos, y me estoy sintiendo mal —lo decía muy arrepentida la rubia madre.

Lo apagó ahí mismo sintiéndose mal, pero luego se le pasaría. En sus mentes culpaban a Luna por arruinar la felicidad de su velada...


End file.
